


Far Cry 5 Werewolves and Omegas war part 1

by S0l0warriors



Series: werewolves and omega war part 1 [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Beating, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breasts, Breeding, Car Sex, Drugs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Injury, Kidnapping, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Torture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Summary: in the world of Omegas and Alphas, Men can turn into werewolves whenever they want. They are alphas who can get the female omegas pregnant, there are some female alphas but not a lot. An omega named Deputy Nora got a letter from her aunt about her brother, who is an alpha and a werewolf, Deputy Mitchell. She was told that a failed arrest has got her brother into war with a crazy cult called Eden's Gate, there she will soon meet the brothers, now she must face the danger of them forcing her to get pregnant by them and to live with them for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Mary May Fairgrave, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jess Black/Staci Pratt, Male Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson
Series: werewolves and omega war part 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Entering Hope County (edited and fixed)

July 1st

It was the beginning of July, a female deputy was in the helicopter heading to Montana. She got a letter from her aunt, telling her that her brother is in trouble, she rushed to be by her brother’s side.

Flashback

In Texas, the girl was at work. She has just finished practicing shooting her gun outside, it was Jun 28th. She headed inside to cool down from the hot day.

“Miss Nora Walker, a letter from your aunt.” her boss said, handing her a letter.

She took the letter and opened it, seeing the letter of trouble.

Dear Nora,

I’m writing this because your brother Mitchell is in trouble. He tried to arrest a crazy cult called The Project Of Eden’s Gate. But he failed, someone was a spy. Please come here and help him, he’s in danger along with his friends.

From your Aunt.

End of flashback

She looked out the window thinking about her brother Mitchell, she hasn’t seen him for a couple of months. She would visit him in summer or spring, but this year she was busy with work. She hasn’t seen Joey, Pratt, Earl, and Ryder for a while, she hopes that they are ok.

“Miss Walker, this is as close I can get you.” the pilot said.

“Thank you.” she said.

Nora got out of the helicopter, she waved at the pilot for flying her in Montana. She took the helicopter to avoid driving, she didn’t want to encounter danger while driving.

“Now, where to head, I should go to Falls End.” she said, looking at the map.

As she looked at the map, she started fixing her hair. Putting it back in a half up half down hairstyle, she made it loose for her hair, like a wedding style.

“I think I’ll see if Aunt Carrie is there.” she said, heading to Falls end.

As she walked through the woods, she looked at her family photo of her mom, dad, brother, Aunt Carrie, Uncle Marcus, Cousin Ryder, and Uncle Eli. Eli was her mom’s older brother, she loved how her Uncle Eli would take her and her brother out for a walk in the woods. He would let them watch him hunt for food, make traps, and skin the animals to sell the fur. Her mom has another brother, but he lives somewhere else. They don’t talk to him that much, he always cared about his work and family, but mostly work.

“I hope everyone is alright.” she said, worried about them.

After several hours of walking in the woods, she felt her body feel weird. Like she was in a boiling room, she then remembered that she needed to take her medicine. Since being an omega, in the world where some women are omega’s and some are alphas, while mostly men are alphas. But there is one thing, this world has werewolves, male alphas can turn into werewolves whenever they want. Some females who are alphas can’t turn into werewolves.

“Much better, I should head to Falls end.” she said, as she took her medicine.

As she continued walking, she heard someone behind her. She quietly grabbed her gun, she turned around, seeing who it was.

“Nora?” a female said, seeing Nora.

She turned around to see who it was.

“Grace?” she said, seeing Grace out in the woods.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“My aunt wrote me a letter, telling me that there was trouble.” Nora explained.

“Come on, let’s head to Falls End. Your brother is there with Joey and your dad.” she said.

“Ok.” Nora said, following her out of the woods.

She was happy to see her family, Carrie was her father’s sister. When Nora and Mitchell’s mother died in a car accident, Carrie helped take care of the family. Her father was heartbroken, but her aunt helped him get back to his feet. Her Uncle Marcus helped with the house and money problem, Marcus was a night guard at bars and concerts.

“We’re here, let’s go to the bar.” Grace said.

“How is my dad?” Nora asked.

“He’s ok, he’s been helping out.” Grace said.

When they walked into the bar, Mitchell and Joey were sitting at a table with Earl, Mary, their cousin Ryder, and some other people that she knows.

“Sis, you were able to make it.” Mitchell said, surprised to see his sister.

“Yes, I decided to fly here, make it safe and undetected.” Nora said.

“That’s good, dad is out there helping the people.” Mitchell said, hugging his sister.

“Hi Joey, hi Earl.” she said, seeing their faces.

“Thank you for coming here to help us, we’re sorry that you got dragged into this.” Joey said.

“It’s ok, I don’t…… Joey, are you pregnant?” she asked, seeing the baby womb.

“Yes, the baby will be born next month .” she said, holding her baby womb.

“So does that mean I'm going to be an aunt?” she asked, turning to her brother.

“Yes.” Mitchell said.

“A baby, about time.” she said.

“Yeah, I'm nervous, but I know that our family will help us.” Mitchell said.

“You guys have been dating for three years, and you finally have a baby.” Nora said.

“Yeah, can’t wait to see if it’s a boy or girl.” Mitchell said.

Nora looked at her brother, Mitchell had brown eyes like his father. His hair was a brown messy medium hairstyle that was pulled back, a stubble beard and an oval face. Mitchell was handsome, he was a very fit man. He has an athletic slim body type, his body could get any woman to fall for him, he’s 6 feet tall. She admired her brother, he would go hunting with their Uncle Eli when they were young, he would work out with her, and he was the only person who made her feel better. He was an alpha, while his lover Joey was an omega. Mitchell looked almost like her father when he was young, the only difference was that dad was more energetic and hardworking. While Mitchell was calm, hardworking, and energetic.

“Aunt told me everything that happened, sorry that the plan didn’t work.” Nora said.

“It’s ok, we’ll save Pratt.” Mitchell said.

“There you are Mitchell, can you do me a job?” a man asked, walking into the bar. “Who’s this?” 

“Burke, this is Nora, my little sister.” he said.

“Nice to meet you.” he said, shaking her hands.

“Nice to meet you.” Nora said.

Burke looked at Nora, she looked was like her brother, Caucasian. Her hair was loose and fell in soft beachy waves down that reaches to her bra strap, has some layers in them, the hair is parted to the left, and she has warm brown black hair. She has ivory skin looked so soft, she is an attractive young woman, she has elegant facial features, she has a slender and toned physique. She is 5 feet and 6 inches, and she has brown eyes. Her eyes were the color of leaves, she looked exactly like her mom when she was younger.

“Glad you came to help us out, your brother told me that you’ll be joining us.” Burke said.

“I’ll help out, don’t worry.” she said.

“Alright, I have a job for the two of you.” he said.

“Ok, what is it?” Mitchell asked.

“Give this to Eli, he’ll need this to keep in touch.” Burke said, handing Nathan a radio.

“Got it.” Mitchell said.

\------  
Three weeks have passed, Nora and Mitchell have been going out helping people and doing some missions. Nora was able to see her Uncle Eli again, she missed him so much.

“Come on sis, Eli has a mission for us.” Mitchell said.

“Alright.” she said, grabbing her gun. “Oh, are you joining us Ryder?” 

“Yeah, I need to go see if a friend of mine is alright.” he said.

As the three of them drove on the road, Ryder wandered if Nora knew about the Seeds. As he thinks about what Nora already knows, they arrived at Eli’s bunker.

“Come on, let’s head inside.” Mitchell said.

The three of them headed inside to meet Eli.

“Hey there, thanks for coming.” Eli said, seeing the three of them enter.

“There are some prisoners being transported to Jacob, free them before they’re taken.” Eli said, showing the location on the map.

“No problem Uncle Eli.” Mitchell said.

The three of them headed to that location, they needed to move fast though. They’ll be leaving soon. When they arrived, Mitchell saw some families with children in cages.

“Shit, we need to save them fast.” Mitchell said.

“Ok, what plan do you have?” Ryder asked.

“We’ll have to split up, Nora will you be ok sniping them?” Mitchell asked.

“Yeah.” she said.

“Ok, Ryder and I will go down and free them.” he said.

“Right.” the two of them said.

As Ryder and Mitchell work their way towards the area, Nora makes her way up to the cliff with a sniper in her hands. She waited for her brother to give the signal.

“Get ready Ryder.” Mitchell said, holding out his knife.

“Ready.” he said.

“Nora, get ready.” Mitchell radio.

When the two made their move, Nora snipped the cages open. Making the prisoners run out of the cage, she watches as the families and people run out of the cage and into the woods.

“Nice one Nora.” Mitchell radioed.

“Thanks.” she said.

“Listen, head back to Falls End, we’ll meet you there.” Mitchell said, running with Ryder and the prisoners.

“Are you sure?” she replied.

“Yeah, don’t worry about us, get back.” Mitchell said, running into the woods.

She runs down the hill to get away from the enemies, she heads towards the truck that was hidden. She hops in and heads to Falls End, hoping she got away, she felt her body on fire. 

“Shit.” she said, realizing that her body is acting up.

She quickly drove to Holland, not wanting to run into trouble or Peggies. After driving for some time, she finally made it to Holland. She went to grab her medicine to stop the pain and heat that is filling her body, she quickly grabbed her pills to take. She quickly swallowed two pills, hoping that she will be fine with two for now. As she heads to Falls End, suddenly a truck crashes into her, causing her to crash into the tree. Her vision was blurry, due to the crash. She could hear some men shouting from a distance.

“Quickly, grab her, take her to John.” the man said.

The last thing Nora could remember was that two men grabbed her, taking her out of the truck and throwing her in their van. Everything went black.


	2. captured

In Whitetails Mountain, Mitchell and Ryder have finished saving the prisoners. Taking them to an outpost where it’s safe and secure.

“Alright, let’s head back.” Mitchell said.

“Right.” Ryder said, following him back to the truck.

As they headed back, Mitchell decided to radio his sister, see if she made it to safety.

“Nora, you ok?” he radioed.

No response, her radio was silent.

“Maybe she’s taking a shower.” Ryder said.

“Probably, let’s go hunting, bring back a deer for the cook.” Mitchell said, knowing they need meat.

“Sure thing.” Ryder said. “So Mitchell, how much does your sister know about the Seeds?” 

“My aunt told her half about them, but Nora is already aware of the danger.” Mitchell said, explains what his aunt told her.

“That’s good, I was afraid that she didn’t know about them.” Ryder said.

“Yeah, but thanks to my aunt, she explained everything to her.” Mitchell said.

Suddenly, they saw a deer in the woods. Roaming around. 

“Look, perfect food for the cook.” Mitchell said.

“Yep, let’s catch it.” Ryder said.

\------  
Somewhere in Holland, Nora starts to wake up, only to see that her hands were tied to the chair arms. She looked around to see that she was in a red room, with dead bodies hanging and tools spread out. Panic rose inside her, she doesn’t know where she was. Suddenly she saw someone opening the door and entering, he was a slim male with brown hair, blue eyes, and a medium beard. His body is covered in tattoos, the most notable being a large, scarified tattoo of the word "Sloth" on his chest. His usual outfit is a blue button-up shirt, black jeans, and a vest.

“Hello dear, my name is John Seed.” he said, introducing himself to Nora.

“Where am I?” she asked, already scared.

“You are in my bunker.” he said, walking towards her.

She was scared to see this place, it was like she entered hell.

“Why am I here?” she asked.

“To confess, confess your sin, and all you have to say is YES.” he said.

“Why, why are you doing this?” she asked, scared to learn more.

“To save you from your sin, to save you from your past. The Father will save you, save everyone.” John said.

“This isn’t saving, this is murder and torture.” she said.

“My siblings and I are trying to save everyone, trying to save you…. Although, I’ve never met you.” John said, seeing her face. “Who are you?” he asked, walking up to her face.

She wanted to say her name, but she couldn’t get her brother in danger. She knows that if she told them who she was, they would find out that she’s Mitchell's little sister. 

“It doesn’t matter who I am, just let me go.” she said.

John lets out a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment.

“What a shame, though, you are a mystery to me omega.” John said.

She watches as John moves away from her, walking to his tools, as he is distracted, she works on loosening the ropes on her wrists. She sees John turning back to her.

“Now you will tell me who you are, or this will become difficult.” John said, holding a knife.

\-----  
Mitchell and Ryder have returned to Falls End after hunting, they carried the dead deer to the bar. They entered the bar to see Joey, his Aunt Carrie, and Kim.

“Hey Mary, we brought the cook a deer to feed the people.” Mitchell said, entering the bar.

“Thanks, he’s in the kitchen.” Mary said.

“Where’s Nora?” Mitchell asked.

“Don’t know, haven’t seen her.” Mary said.

“Odd, she was supposed to be here after we saved the prisoners.” Mitchell said.

“Maybe she’s at the house.” Joey said.

“I’ll go see.” Ryder said, walking out of the bar.

“How are you?” Mitchell asked, hugging Joey.

“Good, Carrie was helping me with the laundry.” Joey said, kissing Mitchell on the lips.

“That’s good, how’s the baby?” Mitchell asked, stroking her baby womb.

“Ok.” she said.

“She’s not home.” Ryder said, walking in.

“What?” Mitchell said.

“I looked in the bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen.” Ryder said, explaining.

“Where is she then?” Mitchell said, thinking where she could have gone.

“Let’s look at the entrance to Whitetails, we can see where she went.” Ryder said.

“Alright, let’s go.” Mitchell said.

\-----  
In John’s bunker, Nora has been getting beaten by John. She has a beaten up face, some bruising on her face and neck, some cuts, and two bruised eyes. She did not accept defeat, she still refuses to answer his questions.

(sigh) “you still refuse to answer my questions, you refuse my help.” John said, staring at her.

“I won’t tell you who I am.” she said, shaking her head.

“Fine, then I guess I’ll do some beating on your body.” John said, as he walked over to her.

He gets ready to untie her when suddenly, she breaks free from her loose bonds, hitting him in the head with hers. He falls back in pain, she quickly gets up and runs to the door, when suddenly John grabs her ankle. Making her fall to the floor with John on top of her.

“Get off!” she said, trying to push him off her.

“You are full of wrath.” John said, holding her down.

She tries to get him off of her, but fails as he holds her down with force. She can already feel her wrists forming bruise marks on her, John’s hand tightened around her. She needed to escape somehow, but the whole bunker was probably guarded with peggies. She needed to find a way to escape without getting caught.  
\-----  
Outside, Mitchell and Ryder went to look for Nora. Seeing if she was outside or somewhere else, as they drove on the road, Mitchell saw something.

“Hey, what’s that?” Mitchell said, pointing at the crashed car.

“Let’s go and see.” Ryder said.

They drove towards the truck that was crashed into the tree, they got out to see if anyone was hurt.

“See anyone?” Ryder asked, walking to the left side.

“No.” Mitchell said, walking to the right.

“Well someone must have tried to escape, but it looks like they got to them first.” Ryder said, seeing the broken window.

“Wait.” Mitchell said.

“What you find?” Ryder asked.

He grabs something off the floor.

“This is Nora’s medicine and hair tie.” Mitchell said, seeing it on the floor.

“Shit, that means they must have taken her.” Ryder said.

“This is bad, they’ll try to get her to answer their question. They’ll make her tell them who she is and her family.” Mitchell said.

“We need to get to her fast.” Ryder said.


	3. meeting the Seeds

In John’s bunker, Nora was in the cell alone. Her hands tied behind her back and her clothes removed, the only thing she had was black bra and underwear set that John had forced her to wear. She would be trapped in the cell for who knows how long, she didn’t have her phone, nor medicine, nor a weapon to escape. Soon her scent will grow, and her body heat, and her pain. She needed to find a way out fast, before her pain came. As she layed on the floor with a piece of blanket on her, she saw the door open up. Revealing John and someone else with him, he too was a slim male, but with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a medium beard. He was wearing a trench coat, had his brown hair pulled back into a bun with a black suit, a white shirt, and wore yellow sunglasses. 

Then she saw another man walk in, he was a very fit man, with red hair, blue eyes, and a red beard. He was covered in blood and appears to have some scarring on his arms and face. He wears an Iraq war era army jacket, with his name J. Seed on it. He has multiple necklaces that consist of his dog tags, what seems to be two chimes, and a lucky rabbit's foot. Under this, he has a stained and tattered grey shirt, with dirty jeans, and army or hiking boots. On his body, he is covered in rashes which seem to be permanent. These scars may be from his past as a military soldier, he also always has a holster strapped to his leg.

“Hello my child.” he said, walking towards her.

She watched as he bends down to help her sit up, his grip was soft and not rough. She can tell he must be the leader, by the way he’s dressed and how John and the other man is following him. His eyes gave a threatening look to her, like she was staring at a psychopath.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“My name is Joseph Seed, I’m John's brother.” he said, introducing himself to her.

She looked at him, this must be the leader her brother told her about. That means the one with the army jacket is also his brother, she could already tell that they’re dangerous. The way they order people around, the way they dress, and the way they talk. She now is faced with the three dangerous leaders in Hope County, she knows that there is a fourth one, their sister Faith, but she must be busy dealing with the Resistance.

“Please tell me, who are you?” Joseph asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

She didn’t answer him, she didn’t want to reveal them that she was Nathan’s little sister. If she revealed them about her, her brother would be in deep trouble. She didn’t want him to get hurt, nor her family.

“Jacob.” Joseph said, letting out a sigh.

She watched as Jacob walked over to her, he was big and scary. In just seconds Jacob wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her and lifting her up.

“It’s best you answer him, you don’t want to make me angry.” Jacob said, threatening her.

She felt tears forming in her eyes, she didn’t want to die, but she also didn’t want to reveal her brother. 

“You have ten seconds to answer, or I'll choke you more.” Jacob said.

She didn’t have a choice, she had to reveal her name.

“Nora.” she said, saying her name.

Jacob let go of her, letting her drop on the floor.

“Who are you Nora?” Joseph asked.

“My name is Nora Walker, my brother is named Mitchell Walker. He’s the deputy that tried to arrest you.” Nora explained, telling them who her brother is.

“His sister, so we have his sister.” John said.

“What else?” Jacob asked.

“My father is named Blair Walker.” she said.

“And your mother?” John asked.

“Her name was Clara, she died 5 years ago, from a car accident when she was heading for work.” Nora said, explaining what happened.

\-----  
Outside of Hope County, Mitchell and Ryder needed to figure out where they took her. 

“We need to figure out where they took her, she may be with John, she may be with Jacob.” Mitchell said, worrying about his little sister.

“This one is hard, we don’t even know who is here. It could be John, it could be Joseph, maybe even Jacob.” Ryder said, trying to figure out who may be here.

“What about your friends, he might help us.” Mitchell said.

“You’re right, I’ll radio them.” Ryder said, as he grabbed his radio.

He grabs his radio off his hip, radioing his friends.

“Toby, Henry, you there?” Ryder called, waiting for a response.

“We’re here, what’s wrong?” they responded.

“Mitchell's sister is taken by them, can you see if there is a girl named Nora?” Lawrence asked.

“No worries, we’ll keep an eye and ear out.” they said.

“Thanks, we’re going to look around the area.” Ryder said.

“Got it, we’ll radio you when we hear something.” they said.

“Alright, let’s check the lakes.” Mitchell said, wanting to see if she was going to be baptized.

\-------  
In the bunker, Nora was told that she will stay in the bunker for who knows how long. She knows she can survive for two days without her medicine, but soon her heat will come and she will be in pain. As she layed on the floor, she saw the door open up. An American guy with a beard on his face. Two snake tattoos emerged from the sleeve of his t-shirt that coiled down his forearms, and his hair was short and pulled back. She remembered him, his name was Lonny.

“It’s been awhile has it?” he said.

She didn’t say anything to him, she knew that he was already a bad person when she first met him. But now she has found out that he works for them, don’t know how long, but she doesn’t want him near her.

“Rude one, doesn’t matter, you won’t be seeing your brother for a long time.” he said.

“He will save me.” Nora said.

“Don’t know, it will be hard to get in and get out.” Lonny said.

She didn’t say a word, he was right, getting in and getting out was hard. But she knows that she has faith in him, she just needs to believe in him. Her brother was smart and brave, nothing will make him give up.  
\-----  
As Mitchell and Ryder looked around the area, they got a radio call.

“It’s me Ryder, I was able to find Nora.” Toby said, radioing them.

“Great, where is she?” Lawrence asked.

“With John, but there is bad news.” he said.

“What is it?” Mitchell asked.

“She was forced to reveal who she was, they now know that you have a sister.” Toby said, warning them.

“What, what did they do to her?” Mitchell asked.

“Don’t know, but she told them who she was and who’s her family.” Toby said, explaining what he heard.

“Ok thanks, keep an eye on her. We need to make a plan to rescue her.” Mitchell said.

“Got it.” Toby said.

“We need to work fast, she doesn’t have much time. Soon she’ll need her medicine.” Mitchell said.

“You’re right, but the problem is, there are guards in the bunker and dogs.” Ryder said, warning him.

“Shit, how are we supposed to save her?” Mitchell said, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll radio you when she is either being moved or locked up.” Toby said.

“Thanks.” Ryder said.

“We’ll have to wait, but we should at least make plans first.” Mitchell said, having to agree with the plan.

“Alright, let’s head back to Falls End.” Ryder said, putting the radio away.


	4. the "medicine" (edited and Fixed)

In the bunkers, Nora struggled with her bonds wrists, trying to loosen them. But they were tied tight on her, they were leaving marks on her wrists as she struggles more. She looks around the cell, seeing if there was some kind of tool to cut them. But there was nothing, the room was empty and clean, they made sure that the cells didn’t have any tools or objects to fight back. Nora let out a sad sigh, there was no way she could cut free and escape here by herself. Suddenly she saw the door open, showing a peggie entering the room.

“Are you Nora?” he asked.

“Yes, and you are?” she asked, curious to know why he was asking her.

“Names Toby, your brother and Ryder told me to keep an eye on you. I’m an undercover cop.” he said, introducing himself to her.

“What are you doing, they’ll catch you.” Nora said, worrying about him.

“Don’t worry, listen, your brother is making a plan to rescue you. You think you can hold on and wait?” Toby asked.

“Yeah, I can, just hurry. I don’t know how long I can last without my medicine.” Nora said.

“Alright, I’ll radio them.” Toby said. “I need to get back to my job, don’t worry about me.”

As Toby left Nora, he walked down the hall, pretending he wasn’t talking to her. He acted normal and calm as he walked past some peggies, he couldn’t let them know that he was with Nora. As he walks down the hall more, he sees Lonny walking down the hall. He was carrying a syringe in his left hand, there was some kind of liquid in it. Toby was curious to know what he was planning on doing with it, as he walked down the hall, Lonny asked him a question.

“Is the prisoner alone?” he asked.

“Which one?” Toby asked.

“The girl, Nora.” Lonny said.

“Yeah, no one has been in there.” Toby said.

“Good, John told me to give her this medicine.” Lonny said.

“To keep her asleep?” Toby asked, curious to know.

“Nope, to get her body all nice and ready.” Lonny said, letting out a small laugh.

“As in, in heat?” Toby asked.

“Yep.” 

Lonny eyes widened in horror, Toby needed to tell Mitchell fast, before the Seeds got to her.

\-------  
Outside, Mitchell and Ryder worked on getting in to save Nora, Ryder said they should go inside the bunker and get to her. But the problem was that the bunker was full of peggies, and John never leaves his bunker when it comes to prisoners. The only time John leaves is when he has to baptize people, but down there, John was 100% down there.

“Maybe we should wait until John leaves, that way there’s less guards.” Ryder said, making a second decision.

“We could, but we don’t know how long he stays down there.” Mitchell said.

“True, I'll radio Toby.” Ryder said, as he grabs his radio. “Toby, you there?”

Nothing, it was silent, it would be hard to call him while he was in the bunker.

“Why don’t we wait, trying to be alone will be hard for him.” Mitchell said.

“Sorry, I was busy, listen can you guys wait for three days? It’s getting really busy down here, John and his brothers are here, it’s fully guarded.” Toby responded.

“No problem, keep an eye on Nora.” Mitchell said.

“On it.” 

“While we wait, we should get the clothes first.” Ryder said.

“Good idea, we’ll need the clothes to blend in.” Mitchell said, agree with him.

“Let’s go find some peggies.” Ryder said.

\------  
Down in John’s bunker, Nora layed on the floor panting, the medicine that Lonny gave her. Well it started taking effect, she can already feel her heat coming, the good news was that it was a small medicine. But this medicine was strong, this cult has some kind of crazy strong drug that’s making her body feel weird. As her body starts to feel the heat more, her vision starts to blur. Suddenly the door opens, revealing John walking in.

“Time to move you, Joseph wants you to sleep on the bed.” John said, as he bends down to pick her up.

Everything went black. She felt like she passed out for hours, soon she felt a hand stroke her face, she opened to find John sitting on the bed with her.

“Hello dear, had a nice nap?” he asked.

“Where am i?” she asked.

“In the bunker still, you’re in my room and office.” he said, showing her the room.

She was on a king size bed, it was a white sheet, white pillow case, and red blankets. There was a desk in the corner to the right side of the bed, it was organized and clean, hanging on the chair was a coat.

“What am I doing here?” she asked, afraid to know.

“First, will you answer my question?” John asked.

“Ok.” she said.

“First, do you have an alpha?” John asked.

She was shocked to hear what he just asked, did she have an alpha, no she didn’t. She wasn’t ready to have an alpha.

“No.” she said.

“Second, does the medicine make you feel “good”?” he asked, with a smirk.

She didn’t answer, the medicine was taking effect on her, she felt like she was in the oven or next to a fireplace. Her body felt hot and warm, she didn’t know what medicine they gave her, but it was strong.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he said.

“And finally, how old are you?” he asked.

“I’m 24, I'll be turning 25 in two months.” she said.

“I see, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go grab something.” he said, getting up off the bed and out the door.

She was curious to know what John was getting, but was afraid it was more of that medicine. As she waited for John, she looked around the room, there was barely anything in the big room. Only a bed, desk, and a closet. As she was lost in thoughts, she saw the door opening to see John, Jacob, and Joseph walking in.

“How are you feeling, my child?” Joseph asked, walking towards her.

“Ok, what did you give me?” Nora asked, scared to know.

“Bliss, but a different kind of bliss.” Joseph said.

“What do you mean by a different kind?” she asked.

“This will make your body want what it deserves.” Jacob said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

\--------  
Outside, Mitchell and Ryder were able to find two uniforms, they had to kill some peggies to get to the outfits. They tried on the clothes, making sure that they fit on them, Mitchell gained the assault outfit. The outfit is a black jacket on white shirts with guns bullets attached, while Ryder gained the pistolero outfit, it wears white sweater with black down jacket.

“Good, they fit, this should do.” Ryder said, putting it on.

“Yep, but we should change our hair, they know what we look like.” Mitchell said.

“Good idea, we’ll ask someone if they have a wig.” Ryder said, since there are posters all over.

“Let’s change back, someone will see us.” Mitchell said.

“Good idea, don’t want to be mistaken as the enemy.” Ryder said, taking the clothes off.

When they changed back to their original clothes, they put the disguise outfits in the bag.

“Shit, I forgot to tell Nora something.” Mitchell said, remembering something.

“What is it?” Ryder asked.

“I never told her that Jacob is looking for our Uncle Eli, if she tells him where he is, Eli is dead.” Mitchell said.

“You should tell her fast.” Ryder said.

“Yeah.” 

\------  
In the bunker, Nora is struggling with something else. She tries to break free from the Seeds as they start sucking on her clit, nipples and neck. She tries to fight back, but they keep sending pleasure to her body. Her legs shake as Jacob sucks on her clit, John and Joseph have already sucked on her clit, now it was Jacob’s turn. John was enjoying sucking on her left nipple, making sure to enjoy every part of her nipples in his mouth. Joseph was busy kissing her lips, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth. Joseph finally broke the kiss, licking his lips.

“She will spend time with us for three days, her brother will come to save her.” Joseph said.

John let go of her nipple.

“Very well, I’m fine with that,” he said.

“Fine with me.” Jacob said, as he finished licking her clit.

“Today, she goes with you Jacob.” Joseph said.

“I'll give her to you when you come over.” Jacob said.

“Very well, I'll give her to John when he visit.” Joseph said.

“Got it.” John said.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to head out.” Joseph said, leaving the room.

“Come on pup, you’re leaving with me.” he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

“Have fun.” John said.

“Oh we will.” Jacob said, walking out the door.


	5. Jacob's Veteran Center

Mitchell and Ryder got the wigs from Mary’s friend, they were made for Halloween outfits. Suddenly a radio call from Toby.

“You there?” Toby called.

“Here, what’s wrong?” Ryder replied.

“Bad news, Jacob took Nora to his Veteran Center.” Toby responded, telling what happened.

“Crap, we’re heading over there.” Mitchell said.

“Got it, I told Henry what happened.” Toby explained.

“Good, we’ll be there in a few hours, tell him to keep an eye on her.” Mitchell said.

“Will do.” Toby said, hanging up.

“Shit, we need to get to her fast, before Jacob threatens her or beats her up.” Mitchell said.

\-----  
In the truck, Jacob was driving while Nora sat next to him in the passenger side. She was worried about what he would do to her, she had never been to his place before, she was afraid of what she would see. Fear slowly raised up inside her, suddenly she saw a Veteran Center up ahead.

“Welcome to my home.” Jacob said.

She didn’t say a word, she can already sense horror from there. Suddenly, Jacob stopped at the entrance, he got out of the truck and walked over to her side.

“Come on, let’s head inside.” he said.

She got out of the truck, Jacob led her into the building. She can smell death inside, there were posters on the walls, people screaming, and peggies working. They were taking the prisoners to a room with chairs inside, she wondered what they would do to them. Probably torture them or let them starve in the room. As the two walked up the stairs, Nora saw Pratt standing. He had a beaten up face, bruises, cuts and blood on him. She wanted to run to him, but Jacob was holding her arm.

“Peaches, go feed the wolves.” Jacob ordered.

“Y-yes sir.” he said, walking past Nora.

She wanted to call out to him, but Jacob would be mad or angry at her, suddenly he took her to the room with a chair inside.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Need to see if you’ll pass your first trial.” he said.

He threw her on the chair, he cuts the ropes and straps her to the chair.

“What trial?” she asked.

“You'll see.” he said, as he grabs a music box out of his pocket.

He starts turning the music on and opens it, her vision starts to turn red, little lights coming to her vision. She starts panicking as everything turns red then black.  
\-----

“We should head to Eli’s place, so we can get dressed.” Ryder said.

“Good idea, there may be camera’s around, we don’t even know if they are Eli’s or Jacob’s.” Mitchell said, agree with him.

They head to Eli’s bunker, getting the costumes out and ready.

“Eli, you there?” Mitchell radioed.

“Here, what’s wrong?” he replied.

“Ryder and I are heading to your bunker, we’ll explain everything later.” Mitchell said.

“Got it.” he said.

When they arrived, they headed inside, where Eli and Tammy were there talking.

“Hey, what’s the problem?” Eli asked.

“Nora was taken, we’re going to put on these disguises.” Mitchell said, showing his uncle the clothes.

“Got it, we’ll stay on the radio, let us know if you need help.” Eli said.

“Thanks, we’ll call you.” Mitchell said, as he puts on the peggie clothes.

“Be careful you two, it’s suicidal in there.” Wheaty said.

“We will, can you give us some music to play, we don’t want to listen to the music box.” Ryder asked.

“No problem.” he said, he went to the room next door to grab some music for them. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks.” Mitchell said.

“Alright, let's go.” Ryder said.

\-------  
At the Veteran Center, Nora was being carried by someone to another room. She felt the person place her on a bed, she could feel someone wrap her ankle in a piece chain shackle. She opens her eyes to see Jacob locking the chain.

“Well done, you passed the trial.” he said.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“In my office, no one is allowed up here, only you and me.” he said.

“Why did you make me go through the trial?” she asked.

“Needed to see if you were strong.” he said.

“For what?” Nora asked, worried to know.

“Doesn’t matter, you passed. Wait here.” he said, as he left.

Nora looked around the room, Jacob’s office was smaller than she imagined. But it was still suitable for the red headed soldier. It could only be described as a war room, there were security monitors and radios spread about. The screens mapped out the whole veteran’s center. Everyone’s movements were constantly watched, he saw everything that happened. There was also a huge balcony that overlooked the entire grounds. There was no view beyond the compound, the entire building was encased in trees that blocked it from the outside world.

Soon Jacob came back, he was carrying a cup of water and a bottle of pills.

“Here, take your medicine,” he said.

She took the cup of water and the pill that Jacob handed her, it was probably for her head, since dealing with the trial. She took the medicine that Jacob gave her, she didn’t want him angry. Jacob walked away and took off his jacket, he placed it on a chair and leaned over the long desk in the center of the office. He was looking at something that Nora couldn’t see, she didn’t want to see anyway, afraid it was about prisoners who went through the trial. She was curious to talk to Pratt, but she knows Jacob wouldn’t let her, anyone who talked to what belongs to Jacob would be probably beaten or killed.

She looked at her chained right ankle, the chain was long enough to walk to the balcony. She was happy about that, but she rather not get up, Jacob was in the room. She’d rather wait for him to be gone, that way she would have her free time alone.

“Do you have any family members here?” Jacob asked, breaking the silence. Nora was shocked to hear this, why did he want to know, was he planning on killing her father.

“Just my father, aunt, uncle, and brother.” she said.

“Your brother passed the first trial, strong man, but still weak.” he said.

She was happy to hear that her brother passed the trial, if she’d arrive too late, he would probably be dead by now. But now she must make sure that her family isn’t in danger, she can’t see them dead.

“Your brother has been causing troubles last month, when did you arrive?” Jacob asked.

“I got the letter on June 28th, I arrived on the first day of July.” she said.

“How much do you know about us?” he asked.

“My aunt told me everything, you and your brothers killing people, kidnapping people, torture, and brainwash them.” she said.

“John is working on taking over Falls End, Joseph is making sure that we are preparing for the collapse, and I need to hunt for someone.” Jacob said.

“Hunt for someone, as in kill someone or capture?” Nora asked.

“I’m looking for Eli Palmer, he used to work for me.” Jacob said.

“Why are you looking for my uncle!?” she asked, she quickly covered her mouth. She realized that she just revealed her uncle’s name.

Jacob got up and walked over to her, he stopped in front of her.

“So Eli is you and your brother’s uncle, this is interesting.” he said, giving an evil smile at her. “Where is he?” he asked.

“I’m not going to tell you, I won’t let you kill him.” she said.

“Are you sure?” 

“I won’t tell you where he is, I won’t betray my family.” she said.

Jacob grabs her left wrist, pulling her up, she tries to look away. But Jacob grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Then I'll just have to force you then.” 

\------  
Mitchell and Ryder arrived at the Veteran Center, they put on the ear plug to listen to music, they made sure to cover it well with the wig, and music not too loud.

“Ready?” Ryder asked.

“Yep.” Mitchell replied.

The two got out of the truck to head to the building, they saw people in cages, wolves in cages and peggies working. They made sure to act normal, so they brought in a dead deer for emergency.

“Hey you two, what are you doing?” one of the peggies asked.

“We just killed a deer, thought you guys might need one for the wolves.” Mitchell said.

“Thanks, take it to the one of the guys over there, he’ll take the deer.” the peggie said.

“Will do.” Ryder said.

“One of you guys take this to Jacob, it’s a list of trials.” the man said, holding a clipboard.

“I will, you take the deer to the guy.” Mitchell said.

“Will do.” Ryder said.

Mitchell took the board and walked inside the building, he saw prisoners trying to escape, he could hear their screams, and he saw them struggling in the chairs. He stayed calm as he walked up the hallway, not wanting anyone to suspect him. As he walked up the stairs, he saw two peggies walking down the hall.

“Hey, is Jacob inside, I need to give him this.” Mitchell asked.

“Yeah he’s inside, he’s dealing with a prisoner. That girl prisoner is sure going to get a hell of a beating.” the man said.

“Why?” Mitchell asked, he knows it’s his sister.

“Turns out she’s Eli’s Niece.” the man said.

In Mitchell’s head, he’s shocked that his sister told Jacob that Eli was their uncle, now he’s in danger. He needs to call Eli and let him know what is about to happen.

“Thanks, if you’ll excuse me, I need to give him this.” Mitchell said.

As he walks up the stairs, he now enters the third floor, all he has to do is knock on the door and enter Jacob’s office. There he will find his sister, he walks calmly to his office, calmly knocking on the door.

“Enter.” he said.

Mitchell enters the room, seeing Nora tied to a chair, there Jacob is holding a belt in his hand as he whips her.

“I have a list of people who passed the trials.” Mitchell said, showing the list.

“Put it down and leave.” Jacob ordered.

“Yes sir.” Mitchell said, as he placed the board on the table.

He leaves quickly, not wanting Jacob to suspect him, when he leaves he hears Nora let out a yelp as Jacob hits her with the belt. He then quietly leaves, trying to listen as much.

“Where is Eli?” Jacob asked.

Mitchell heard no reply, he can tell she’s trying to keep his hideout from being discovered. He needed to leave before Jacob or someone caught him. When he got outside, he saw Ryder outside.

“Well?” he asked.

“I found her, but.” Mitchell said.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Jacob now found out that Eli is our uncle, I need to call Eli.” Mitchell said.

“How?” Ryder asked.

“Don’t know, but he found out somehow.” Mitchell said, as the two left the area.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchell and Ryder return to Eli’s bunker, telling him what happened, he needs to know that Jacob now knows he is related to Mitchell and Nora.

“Shit, now Jacob knows who your family members are.” Tammy said.

“This is bad, now he will use your weakness to make you leave your hiding spot.” Wheaty said, worried.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him take me.” Eli said.

“That’s right, we’ll protect you.” Ryder said.

“Thanks everyone, I won’t leave you behind.” he said, thanking everyone.

“Your family, we won’t let anything happen.” Tammy said.

\------  
At Jacob’s office, Nora was on the ground, tired from Jacob’s whipping. He was angry at her for not telling him where Eli was, she didn’t want to betray her Uncle, nor her family.

“Will you tell me where Eli is?” he asked.

She didn’t answer, she still refused to tell him where her uncle is.

“Sit up.” he ordered.

She sat up and was on her knees.

“Scooch your ass right there.” He commanded as he pointed at the floor between his feet. He was sitting on his bed, legs spread apart.

She moved over to him, sitting in front of him, she watched as he was undoing the button of his jeans and zip. She moved back, but Jacob caught her wrist, pulling her closer to him. 

“Have you ever sucked a dick?” He asked, his expression changed.

“Please, don’t do this.” she begged.

He let out a growl and pulled her closer to his bulge still covered by his jeans and boxers. Nora gasped and closed her eyes tight, wishing to be anywhere but here as he pressed her face into his clothed erection. Nora stayed still, eyes squeezed shut while he pulled his hardened member out and pressed the tip against her face, smearing precum across the bridge of her nose.

“Be a good omega, and lick the head.” He ordered. she stuck her tongue out and felt him press the tip of his cock against it. “That’s it, lick it. I won’t put it in your mouth, but disobey me and I'll make you suck on it.”

She obeyed him and continued to lick his erection, she wanted to cry but she could, if she’d stop. Jacob would shove his cock in her mouth.

“If your brother saw, what would he say?” Jacob said.

As she continued to lick, a knock came on the door. The sound caught Jacob’s attention. He let go of Nora’s wrist and pushed her back down to the floor as he put his member back inside his boxers and jeans, hastily doing them back up. Nora lay on the floor sobbing hard after that terrifying act from Jacob.

“What is it?” he called.

“Here, we have a list of judges. We now have more.” the peggie said, handing him a list.

“Good, make sure they are fed.” he said.

“Yes sir.” the man said.

Jacob turned around with the list, looking at how many wolves they caught. He then puts it down, and faces Nora.

“Stay here, need to look at the process that’s happening.” he said, as he left.

Nora crawled back into his bed, tears in her eyes.

“Mitchell.” she cried out.

\------  
In Eli’s hideout, Mitchell and Ryder were helping Tammy with the plan to get Nora out of the area.

“Ryder you there?” it was Henry.

“What’s wrong Henry?” Ryder replied.

“Listen, Nora will stay with the brothers for three days, thought I would let you know.” Henry explained.

“Thanks.” Mitchell replied.

“No problem, I’ll keep an eye on her more.” Henry said.

“Three days, not much time.” Ryder said.

“She’s with Jacob, so why don’t we save her when she’s with John.” Mitchell said.

“Good idea, he might transport her when he’s driving to his brother or when Jacob picks her up.” Ryder said.

“K, we’ll let her know when she’s with Joseph.” Mitchell said, agreeing with the plan.

The next day, Mitchell and Ryder went to the compound to check on Nora and Pratt. They still needed to save him, but it will be tricky, they haven’t figured out how the area works.

“I’ll head inside, you check around the area.” Mitchell said.

“Right, act like you are looking for Pratt.” Ryder said.

“Will do.” he said, as he walks in.

Mitchell walked inside, calmly and normal. He can still hear the peggies dragging prisoners into the chair, how they begged not to go on the chair.

“Please, I don’t want to die!” one of the prisoners cried out.

“Shut up, once you pass, you won’t have to worry about dying.” the peggie said.

“Sick bastards.” Mitchell whispered.

As he walks up the stairs, he bumps into Pratt.

“Pratt.” Mitchell said.

“You shouldn’t be here, you’ll die.” Pratt said.

“Where’s Jacob?” Mitchell asked.

“He’s at the Grand View Hotel, he’ll be back soon.” Pratt said.

“Is Nora alone in his office?” he asked.

“Yeah, but hurry, Jacob will find out soon.” Pratt said.

“Thanks.” Mitchell said, as he walks past him.

Mitchell walked up to his office quickly, he made sure no one saw him enter. When he entered his office, he saw Nora on the bed struggling.

“Nora, what’s wrong?” he asked, running towards her.

“Jacob, he.” Nora said.

Flashback

9 am in the morning, Nora starts to wake up to see Jacob putting his clothes on.

“I’m heading to the hotel, need to see the prisoners. You my dear, will have some entertainment.” Jacob said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

He walks over to her, grabs her neck and pulls her close to him. Suddenly Jacob stabbed her with a needle, giving her that medicine again. Then Jacob Corrected her posture, spreading her legs then pushing something inside. It took Nora a minute to realize it was a vibrator, she didn’t want to know how he has a sex toy with him. A low hum started working inside her as the plug began to buzz. Rubbing around inside her, he then tied her hands above her head to the bedpost.

“There we go. Now be a good little kitten and don’t cause any trouble while I’m away. Have fun omega.” Jacob purred, leaning down to kiss Nora’s forehead softly before she heard the door. Jacob hummed softly as he exited the room, shutting his door behind him. Leaving Nora to the toys and the effects of the drug.

End of flashback.

“Sick bastard, don’t worry, I’ll get it out.” Mitchell said, as he was about to take it out.

“No, he’ll know that you came, please leave.” she said.

“Ok, listen, Ryder and I are working on the plan to rescue you. Please wait.” Mitchell said.

“Ok.” she said.

“Goodbye, I’ll be back to see you at Joseph’s compound.” Mitchell said, kissing her head.

“Ok.” she said.

Mitchell quickly ran out of the building, he ran towards Ryder.

“Well?” he asked.

“She’s safe, but sick bastard gave her medicine and a sex toy.” Mitchell said.

“Sick fucker.” Ryder said.

“Yeah, let’s get going.” Mitchell said.

“Alright.” Ryder said, as the two secretly left.

\------  
It was now 5 pm, Jacob had returned from his work. He walked up to his office, when he opened the door, he saw Nora all ready for him.

As he entered the room, he could hear the soft gasps and heavy breathing and whimpers of the omega. He flicked on the light and smiled, seeing Nora’s body writhing and squirming on the soft bed.

“How are you feeling my dear?” he asked.

“Please, take it out.” she cried.

“Very well.” he chuckled.

He pulled out the toy, making her gasped, how her cum covered the toy.

“This must be your first time, was it fun.” he asked

“You’re sick.” she said.

“I’ll take it, but you’ll enjoy it more from my brothers.” Jacob said.

Jacob lifted her legs over his shoulder and started cleaning up her mess, she gasped at the feeling as he licked her clit. She started crying more, she didn’t want this, they were forcing her to enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 7

Nora sat in the truck as Jacob drove her to Joseph’s compound, her body was tired from Jacob’s toy and drug. She can still feel the buzz in her, she was happy that Jacob didn’t let her wear the vibrator to Joseph. They arrive at Joseph’s compound, Jacob gets out to help her out. She took his hand as he led her inside his church, this was her first time entering this place.

“Joseph.” Jacob said, seeing his brother.

“Brother, thank you for bringing her here.” Joseph said, touching heads.

“No problem, I was heading somewhere anyway.” Jacob said.

“Be careful.” Joseph said.

“I always am.” Jacob said, as he left.

They watched as Jacob left the church, heading back to his truck.

“How are you child?” Joseph asked, stroking her face.

“Ok.” she said.

“Come, let’s take you to my room.” Joseph said, leading her to his bedroom.

She followed him to his room, it was inside the church. When she entered his room there was a queen size bed, each side had candles, on his desk, drawer, and lamp tables, there were candles all over. On his desk there was a book with a pencil and pen next to it, his room was like a worship room.

“Sit dear.” Joseph said.

She sat on his bed, he was different compared to Jacob, Jacob enjoyed beating her. Joseph was rather calm.

“Tell me dear, what are you afraid of?” he asked.

“Nothing.” she said.

“I know you’re lying, tell me, I will understand.” he said.

“I’m scared of you and your brothers, what are you planning on doing to me? Are you going to kill me?” she asked.

“No my child, we are not going to kill you. You are an omega, we can not kill omegas.” Joseph said, stroking her arm.

“Then what are you going to do to me, torture me?” she asked.

Joseph was rather calm, he didn’t show any angry looks or sad. He was calm.

“We will not torture you, and we will not kill you. We will protect you and find your purpose.” Joseph said.

“Purpose?” she was confused by this.

“Yes, everyone has a purpose. My purpose is to guide these people and protect them from the collapse, Jacob’s purpose is to protect us, John’s purpose is to teach them, and Faith’s purpose is to reach them.” Joseph said.

“Please, let me go.” she said, begging him.

“I cannot let you leave, not until we save you.” Joseph said.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because, it’s my purpose to save you.” he said.

\-------  
Outside, Mitchell and Ryder arrived at Joseph’s compound. They saw through crowds of people. Armed followers patrolled and guarded every corner of the compound, mixed in with working families and playing children. They heard singing in a nearby tent, and at the compound’s gates they saw a semi-truck pulling in with a trailer full of supplies.

“We better be careful, don’t want to get caught.” Ryder said.

“Yeah, we don’t even know where Joseph is.” Mitchell said, looking for him.

“He must be inside the church, that’s probably where Nora is.” Ryder said.

“We can’t enter in, he's’ probably inside.” Mitchell said.

“We’ll have to wait outside, for now, act like we’re doing something.” Ryder said.

“Got it.” he said.

The two went to walk around acting like they were about to go work, when someone shouted out Joseph’s name. People started bowing their heads down, praying for him. It was like he was a king or a god, the two watched in disgust, watching the monster be worshipped.

“This sickens me.” Ryder whispered.

“Wait, Nora is inside alone, you stay outside, I’ll go look around the church.” Mitchell said.

“Got it.” he said.

Mitchell ran to the church, avoiding crowds and guards, he walked behind the church, seeing if there’s a window. He was right, there was a window in the back of the building, he quickly ran towards the window. He took a peek inside to see if his sister was in there, he was right. His sister was in there, she sat on the bed sad. He made a knocking sound on the window, getting her attention. She turned to see her brother, she got up to walk over to the window.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, just sore from Jacob.” Nora said.

“Sorry about that, remember once you are with John, you’ll be free.” Mitchell said.

“Ok, i can wait, you’ll need to figure out his schedule first.” Nora said.

“Already looking into that.” he said.

“Ok, you should get going, he’ll be back soon.” she said.

“Right, take care, I’ll be back for you.” Mitchell said.

She watched as he left.

When Mitchell returned, he saw Ryder waiting for him, alone at the gate.

“How is she?” he asked.

“She’s ok, Nora said she’ll wait for us.” Mitchell said.

“Alright, we should head to John’s region, we need to know his schedule.” Ryder said.

“Right, let’s head over there.” Mitchell said, as the two left.

\-------  
At Falls End, Mary was helping Joey with the baby stuff, getting the clothes ready, diaper, and bed. 

“Thanks for helping me.” Joey said, as she sat on the chair.

“You’re welcome, someone needs to keep an eye on you.” Mary said, making sure the clothes are all organized.

“Yeah, where’s Carrie?” Joey asked.

“She’s with Jerome and Burke, helping tend to the wounded. I heard that they brought in some people who escaped from Jacob.” Mary said.

“Wow, it must be hard.” Joey said.

“Yeah, but they came here first, before returning to Whitetail’s Mountain.” Mary explained.

“Good idea, Jacob would attack them whenever.” Joey said

“Yeah, so they came here first to get treated.” Mary said.

“I hope they’re ok out there, I’m worried they won’t be able to save Nora.” Joey said, looking outside.

“I’m sure they are, they’re probably working on a plan.” Mary said.

Meanwhile outside, John is outside dealing with baptizing people. There were ten prisoners that needed to be baptized, some have already confessed and some have not. He had to remove their skin for those who refused to say yes earlier, as he was reading out loud, he didn’t know that Mitchell and Ryder were there watching.

“Alright, so 10 am he goes to baptize, Toby told me at 1 through 4 pm he takes them to the confession room, then he heads off to work at his home.” Ryder said.

“Yeah, he takes about an hour and a half baptizing people. Gives us enough time to save my sister.” Mitchell said.

“Yep, problem is, Jacob. Jacob will be there to pick her up, but what time?” Ryder said, trying to figure out.

“We’ll have to stay with them 100%, we can’t leave her side.” Mitchell said.

“I agree, we just need to be careful about what move we make.” Ryder said.

\-------  
In the church, Nora and Joseph were in the bedroom alone. They sat on the bed quiet, Nora tried to ignore Joseph’s hands as they stroked her arms.

“Please stop.” she said, feeling uncomfortable.

“It’s ok, I'm just making sure you aren’t scared.” he said.

“This is wrong, kidnapping people, torturing them, and brainwashing them.” Nora said, as she turned around and faced him.

“We are not hurting anyone, we are saving them.” Joseph said.

“How do you know you’re saving them, all I see is torture and killing.” she said.

“You will see slowly that we are saving you, it will take time to understand.” Joseph said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Nora and Joseph walked around his compound, away from the people. His guards didn’t follow, they trusted him, since Nora could run. Her hands were cuffed in front of her, he took her out for some fresh air, since being inside was boring. Nora was happy that she was able to wear a dress that Joseph gave her, it was a long t shirt pajama. The sleeves weren’t long, the shirt reached to her thighs.

“Tell me, how did you meet your friends?” Joseph asked, curious to know.

“I met them when I came here to visit my brother and dad during holidays, vacation, and summer.” Nora said.

“I see, how did you meet Lonny and some other members?” Joseph asked.

“When my brother would give me a tour, we would bump into them, I met Lonny when my brother was helping him with the truck.” Nora explained.

“I see, why haven’t you found yourself an alpha?” Joseph asked.

“I’m not ready, I haven’t found the right one yet. And I’ve been busy with work.” Nora said.

“I can understand, finding the right person is hard.” Joseph said.

“What about you, did you and your brothers struggle with finding one?” Nora asked.

“We did not struggle, we simply ignored finding an omega for us, but soon we’ll find one.” Joseph said.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“You’ll see, but I did have a wife and child.” he said, talking about his wife.

“What happened to them?” Nora asked, curious to know.

“My wife died in a car crash, and my daughter…… I killed her.” Joseph said.

“Why?” she asked, shocked to hear this.

“Because god told me, he told me I have a purpose.” Joseph said.

Nora looked at him with fear, he killed his own child. He did it without showing fear and sadness, he just accepted his fate and purpose. Nora wanted to run, but Joseph then grabbed her arm and pushed her against a tree.

“Please, let me go.” Nora begged.

“Do not be afraid child, I will make you see what I am trying to do.” he said, as he leaned in closer to her face.

She turned her head to face away from him, scared that he might choke her. He grabs her chin and turns her head to face him, and in just seconds he gives her a kiss on the lips. How his tongue enters her mouth, like a snake that entered a hole to hide. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away from her, but he was strong. He then broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck, Nora didn’t want to continue this, all she wanted was to get away from them freely. Suddenly she felt Joseph lift up her shirt and pull down her panty, he bends down to kiss her thighs. She placed her hands on his head, trying to push him away, but he pulled her closer to him. He then starts to lick at her clit, making her gasped. Nora had pulled his hair down, his hair reached to his collarbone. 

She moaned as his tongue would hit the spot, making her moan more. She wanted him to stop, but wanted him to keep going. Something about him and his brothers made her body want more, she has never felt good before, this was her first time feeling this with them. She usually didn’t let any men touch her, she knew she wasn’t ready, but with them was different. Joseph’s left hand started moving to her back, she then felt his finger shove inside her hole, thrusting.

“Joseph, don’t.” Nora said, as she can feel him thrusting more.

“Shhhh, it’s ok.” Joseph said, a s he continued more.

She moaned as Joseph continued licking her clit, she wanted him to stop but also wanted him to continue. His figures thrusted more, making her legs shake as she tried to stay up standing. Suddenly Joseph opened his mouth and started sucking on her clit, sealing it nicely.   
\------

“Boys, go take these prisoners to the cell.” John ordered.

“Yes sir.” Mitchell said, as he and Ryder took the prisoners to the cell.

“Alright, I think the plan is all set, all we need is to make sure we drive fast and far.” Ryder said.

“Right, we better bring enough smoke grenades.” Mitchell said.


	9. going to John (edited and fixed)

The next day, Nora sat in the church bedroom waiting for Joseph to finish his sermon. John was here to pick Nora up, she had to wait until he was finished too. She sat in the room patiently and calm, one wrong move and she’s in deep trouble. When she heard the people finish singing, it was time for her to leave. She saw the door opening, revealing John.

“Are you ready my dear?” John asked.

She nodded at him as she got up from the bed, she walked over to John as he had his hand out for her.

“Take good care of her John.” Joseph said.

“I will brother.” John said, as he led Nora out of the church.

When they got outside, Nora saw the large black SUV car out in the front. John stopped at the car to open the back seat door, when she hopped in she saw Mitchell in the driver seat.

“Shh.” he said.

She nodded and stayed calm and quiet, next John got in the back with her. He closed the door and told the driver to take them home. On the way to his home was quiet, Nora looked out the window while John was looking out the other window. Nora needed to stay calm for her brother, soon she’ll be free from them, but she needed to be patient. Lost in thoughts she saw John’s Ranch up ahead. The Ranch was beautiful, the front where most of the enemies will be able to spot an approaching intruder. Next to that road is a radio tower, there are at least ten or more enemies patrolling around the grounds, with at least three snipers among them: one on the ground level and two high above. The two main structures of the ranch are the lodge and aircraft hangar. They came to a stop at the entrance of the Ranch.

“Here we are, let’s get inside. Brother go and head back to your job.” John ordered.

“Yes John.” Ryder said.

The two got out of the car and headed inside, inside was different. The room was just as beautiful as the rest of the place. Oil paintings of aircraft hung on the walls, a large mahogany desk in the centre of the room with lush oriental rugs underfoot. Oh yes, John Seed liked the finer things in life and he wanted everyone to know it. Nora was told that John was a Lawyer by her brother, being a lawyer must be tough. But also being rich means he can buy expensive stuff, which explains why he wears that expensive clothes and stuff inside. Nora saw scotch on the table, he must drink really expensive drinks from stores that only rich people can get. 

“Let’s head upstairs to your room.” John said, he led her upstairs to her room.

The place was huge, there were pictures of his siblings, some were oil paintings and some were news papers that were cut out. John loved having things all fancy and organized, they walked into a back hallway with another room and large bathroom as John took another cedar staircase to the upper floor. They entered a large bedroom, lit by only one lamp, with a king-sized bed and a set of balcony doors.

“This is my room that you’ll be staying in.” John said.

“Thank you.” she said.

“Now, let’s get you cleaned and new clothes on.” John said.

He led her to the bathroom where there was a shower, a tub, and a nice sink. 

“Here you go my dear, take your time.” John said.

She watched as John closed the door to the bathroom, giving her privacy. She then walked over to the tub to turn on the water, she was happy to get cleaned up. As she watched the water get filled up, she looked out the window, seeing some peggies walking around the area. The place was huge and dangerous, she knows that if she tries to escape, they’ll just hunt her down. She turned off the water when the water was done rising, she set her foot in, letting the warm water slowly touch her skin. She needed a nice warm bath, Jacob didn’t let her take a shower nor Joseph. They were busy playing with her body. Nora sat in the tub, letting out a sigh of relief and relaxation. She was happy to final relax in the tub, but soon John will torture her body, but she promised her brother that she’ll wait. She must make sure to wait for him and be patient. After sitting in the tub for some time, Nora got out to dry off. As she wraps the towel around her body, John knocks on the door.

“I’ll lay these clothes on the bed, I'll be downstairs.” John said.

“Thank you.” she replied.

She listened as John left the room, when she opened the door quietly, she made sure that he was gone. She looked around and saw no John around, she walked over to the bed to see a white long t-shirt. The sleeves reached to her arm pit and the shirt wasn’t that long, it reached to her middle finger. She was sad that she didn’t not have any bra or panty, she knew why. John wanted to play with her body, making her beg and cry as he played with them. She opened the door to walk out of the bedroom, she tried to listen to what was happening outside, but the people outside were quiet. When she got to the staircase, she saw John sitting on the couch, he was talking on the radio with his men. As she walks down the stairs trying to listen to his conversation, John spotted her walking down the stairs. He quickly ended the chat and got up to walk over to Nora.

“How was the bath my dear?” he asked.

“Nice, thank you.” she said.

“My pleaser, come, sit.” he said, as he led her to the couch.

She sat down with John on the couch, she felt scared and nervous about being around John. he was evil just like his brothers, but he always found a way to get people to talk about their life and secrets.

“Tell me dear, tell me about your family.” John said.

“My dad was an officer during festivals, concerts, and sports. Before my mom passed away, she was a gardener at a store where they plant flowers and vegetables. My Aunt Carrie was a teacher, and my Uncle Marcus is a hunter. He hunts for animals that cause problems.” Nora said, explaining about her family.

“I see, my brother told me that your mom’s brother is Eli Palmer, is that true?” he asked.

“Yes.” she said.

“I see.” John said.

He looked at Nora’s appearance. Her long soft beachy waves that reaches to her bra strap, has some layers in them, the hair is parted to the left, and she has warm brown black hair. She has light peach skin complexion, she is an attractive young woman, she has elegant facial features, she has a slender and toned physique. Her hair was tied in a half up half down hairstyles, her skin looked smoothed, like a flower petal. Oh how he wants to touch her skin and her whole body, he wants to feel her. Like a monster that hunts a human, killing them and ripping them apart, for her. She was different, he wanted to make her feel “good” and he wanted her to enjoy their touches.

“Would you like a glass of water?” he asked.

“Thank you.” she said, nodding in agreement.

John got up from the couch and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass to fill it with water. As John filled it up, he secretly put something in her drink. He returned to Nora, handing her the cup of water.

“Oh, thank you.” she said, taking the glass.

“Don’t worry my dear, you'll be safe here with us. My brother Joseph is always right, soon the collapse will come.” John said.

“You really care about your brother.” Nora said.

“Why of course, he and Jacob would always protect me when I was little. But then we got separated.” John said.

“How?” Nora asked.

“Jacob was sent to was placed in a juvenile detention center, I was adopted by the Duncan family, and Joseph was left alone at the orphanage, passing through several foster families throughout his adolescence.” John said.

“Sorry about that, was it hard for you guys?” Nora asked, scared to know more.

“Yes, my adopted parents were Duncan family, a wealthy and highly religious family from Atlanta. The Duncan's considered my soul to be tainted, and they psychologically tortured me in confessing all and any sins through interrogation and a series of fundamentalist pastors. I came to understand that even if I had nothing to hide, I would need to make something up, and became extraordinarily skilled at disguising myself with what others wanted to see. As a result, I became skilled at psychological manipulation and used this skill to acquire secrets about others to my own advantage.” John said.

Nora looked at him with fear and shocked, his adopted parents turned him into this new John. How they tortured him and hurt him, this is how John was able to get what he needs and find information, he uses these skills on people. As she was lost in thoughts, she was snapped out of her thoughts by John when he gave her a kiss on the head.

“No need to worry dear, I won’t hurt you, but if you disobey me and my brothers…… there will be trouble.” John said, threatening her.

As Nora looked away, she took a drink of her water, wanting to calm her nerves. As she drank the water, she could feel John stare at her with lust, she tried to ignore him. But she can still feel him staring at her, his eyes locked onto her body, his hands wanting to explore her body, his mouth wanting to suck on her body and give her kisses. 

“That’s right, you haven’t met Faith.” John said.

“Is that your sister?” Nora asked.

“Yes, she’s been busy with Henbane. Did you know that she was in love with your brother and Ryder?” John asked, revealing about Faith.

“No, they never told me.” Nora said, surprise to hear this.

“Oh yes, she drugged them both many times, but they did accept defeat from her. She was angry, but now she’s forgotten about them.” John said.

“I see.” Nora said.

Suddenly Nora’s vision started to blur, she saw little stars appearing in her vision, her head was a little dizzy and she was starting to feel weak. She was about to drop the cup when John grabbed, placing it on the table, she felt him grab her arms to hold her.

“I see the bliss is starting to take effect.” John said.

“What did you give me?” she asked.

“Oh some bliss, this will keep you calm and relax.” John said, as he held her closer to him.

“What… do… you… mean?” she said, as she felt very weak.

Without a word, John lifted her up in a bridal style. He carried her up the stairs and back to the bedroom, she watched as he placed her down gently onto his bed. John worked rather fast at removing her shirt, throwing it on the floor. She tried to fight the bliss and regain her strength, but the drug was strong, she looked up to see John with his shirt off. He climbed on top of her.

“Let’s not waste this day, let’s enjoy this day.” John said.

\------  
Outside of the Ranch, Mitchell and Ryder are guarding the area, Mitchell didn’t want to leave his sister's side at all. He needed to make sure that she was safe 100%, as he walked around the area, he saw Ryder secretly sending messages to his friends.

“They said that they’ll help with the escape part, Toby said he’ll help out.” Ryder said.

“Good, we’ll need their help.” Mitchell said.

“Alright, we need to stay calm, we don’t want anyone to see us.” Ryder said, putting the phone away.

“Right, what did Toby say, do you know when Jacob will pick her up?” Mitchell asked.

“Yeah, he’ll pick her up at 12 pm.” Ryder said.

“Good, should give us enough time.” Mitchell said.


	10. (edited and fixed)

The next day, Nora was in the bedroom, bored and tired. The drug was still in her body, John must have given her a lot because she has never felt this tired before. Her legs were sore and her body was weak, she felt like she’s been exercising for a week. As she layed in bed, she saw the door open, revealing her brother.

“Mitchell?” she said, trying to sit up.

“Shhh, are you alright?” he asked, walking towards her.

“Yeah, John gave me some kind of drug.” Nora said.

“Here, your pills, take them when you are going to be transported.” Mitchell said, giving her a bag.

“Thanks, what’s the plan?” she asked.

“Toby is going to help us escape, when you are with John we’re going to take one of the cars and drive off. Toby is going to help us escape.” Mitchell said, explaining the plan.

“Ok, I'll be ready.” she said.

“Good, see you soon.” he said, as he had to leave before someone noticed.

“Be careful.” she said.

\------  
Outside of the Ranch, Mitchell ran back to Ryder who was waiting for him.

“How is she?” Ryder asked.

“She’s ok, John gave her some kind of drug, she’s tired and weak.” Mitchell replied.

“Must be some kind of bliss, let her rest.” Ryder said.

“John should be back soon, we should leave.” Mitchell said, looking at his watch.

“Good idea, we need to get the plan ready.” Ryder said,

The two then left quietly and secretly, they made sure no one saw them walking down hill and into the trees. They ran to the hidden truck that was parked, when they got in they made sure no one was around for them to leave. They quickly drove off into the road and back to Falls End.  
\-------  
When John returned home, he headed upstairs to see Nora who was on the bed. He lifted her head up and placed it on his lap, his hands stroking her head as she slept. 

“It’s time to wake up my dear.” John said, stroking her check.

She woke up to his voice, something she didn’t want to hear or see. John Seed, his hand was stroking her head non stop. 

“Did you have a nice nap?” he asked, with that stupid smile of his.

“When did you get back?” she asked.

“20 minutes ago, I saw you sleeping peacefully on my bed. Now let's get some food.” John said.

He helped her sit up off the bed, her body feeling a little better now. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, John sure was organized. His kitchen was well organized and clean, he then placed her on a chair to sit in. She watched as John got to work on making lunch for them, Nora looked outside the window, how sunny it was outside. She wished that she was outside freed from them and away from this hellish place, she missed her friends and family. As was lost in thought, she noticed John placed her plate in front of her. It was a nice sandwich, neatly cut in half. There was lettuce, tomato, some kind of meat, cheese, and some kind of bread that has seeds on top of it. 

“Enjoy my dear.” John said.

\------  
At Falls End, Mitchell and Ryder returned to get the plan ready. They met with Toby there at Falls End.

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Toby asked,

“Ryder and I are going to throw smoke grenades out, you need to find a way to hold them back.” Mitchell explained.

“Right, shouldn’t be hard.” Toby said, agreeing.

“Will you be ok setting traps out to hold them back?” Ryder asked.

“Yeah, I know where he goes.” Toby responded.

“Great, make sure to use this remote to activate them.” Ryder said, handing him the remote to the smoke grenades.

“Right, I’ll set them off one by one.” Toby said, taking the remote and explosives.

“Thanks, you better head back before they notice.” Ryder said.

“Right, see you then.” Toby said, leaving the bar.

“Please be safe.” Joey said.

“I will love, don’t worry.” Mitchell said, as he kisses Joey on the lips.

“I already spoke to Henry, he’s working on finding a way to save Pratt.” Ryder said.

“Alright, tell him once we save Nora we’ll save him next.” Mitchell said.

“Right.” Ryder said.

“Here you go boys.” Mary said, handing them a glass of water.

“Thanks Mary.” Mitchell said, taking the water.

“No problem, why don’t you guys take a break and eat.” Mary said, seeing them already tired.

“We can’t, we have to get back to our job.” Mitchell said, taking a sip of water.

“Come on, you guys have been busy all day, you need your energy.” Joey said.

“And no buts, come on get some rest.” Mary said.

“Alright.” Ryder said.

They both sat down at the table resting, Mary came back with a hamburger and cut up fruits for them. As they ate, Kim walked in with her baby bump.

“Oh Kim, how are you?” Mary said.

“Good, Nick is out flying his plane. Thought I would come here and visit.” Kim said, taking a seat.

“When’s the baby coming?” Joey asked.

“By the end of this month.” Kim said.

“Can’t wait to see the baby.” Mary said, handing her a cup of water.

“Nick is nervous, but he’ll calm down.” Kim said.

“Yeah, I can understand. When my mother was pregnant with my sister, father was really protective of mom. He didn’t want anything happening to her and his daughter.” Mitchell said.

“Overprotective father, by the way, where is your dad?” Kim asked.

“He’s with Uncle Marcus, helping with the deliveries.” Mitchell said.

“Oh supplies delivery, is your Aunt with Jerome?” Joey asked.

“Yeah, treating the injured people.” Mitchell replied.

\-------  
Back at the Ranch, Nora and John sat on the couch after enjoying lunch. Nora tried to sit away from John, but he refused to let her sit away from him, he wanted her to stay by his side forever and close. His arm wrapped around her body pulling her close to him, she can tell John eye’s were on her. Never leaving her body, his eyes must be scanning her body and appearance, memorizing everything about her.

“Tell me dear, why didn’t you find yourself an Alpha?” John asked.

“I wasn’t ready, I wasn’t ready to have an Alpha. I was busy with school and work.” Nora said.

“Still, you can still find yourself an Alpha.” John said.

She can feel as he moves her closer to him, his lips almost close to her ear. She can hear his breathing, hear him sniff her like a dog. She didn’t like being around them, she was happy that she hadn't lost her….. But that didn’t matter right now, right now she must be calm and ready to escape from them. Her brother told her that he’ll be ready to help her escape them, but she didn’t know what the plan was. All she knows is that she must stay calm and not get caught acting weird. As she was lost in thoughts John placed his hand on her hair, moving back her hair that was loose in the front. Nora was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt John’s finger twist her right nipple, she tried to ignore the feeling, but John was good at his job.

“No need to hide it dear, you love feeling this. I can tell, the blush on your cheeks says it.” John said.

“No that’s not true.” she said, trying to deny it.

Without warning, John pushed her down on the couch, hands pinned above her head. His right hand pinning her wrists, while his left pinched her right nipple. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to see his evil smile on his face. His fingers twisting her nipples' left then right, he can tell she didn’t want to show her face to him as he twisted them. Her face was red as he twisted them more, suddenly he pinched them, making her let out a gasp and moan.

“Good girl, let those sounds out.” John said.

Suddenly his left hand left her nipple and went to her clit, rubbing them slowly and steady. She wanted to close her legs but John was between her legs, keeping them open and wide for him.

“Just let the feeling take over you, no need to hide it.” John said, as he leaned in closer to her face.


	11. Nora's rescue (edited and fixed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let everyone know, I'll be going back to edit some chapters later.

The next day, John was getting dressed to take Nora out to his baptizing. He put on his blue button-up shirt, black jeans, and a vest. Nora starts to wake up, seeing John getting ready to take her. Her body was a little sore, but she can still remember yesterday about what John did to her. Kissing her body, sucking, nipping, and biting her body. 

“Glad you're awake, here put this on.” John said as he threw her a long t-shirt button up. “Better hurry, we’ll be leaving in 15 minutes.” 

Nora got up out of bed and grabbed the shirt, unbuttoning it and putting it on her. She worked fast at buttoning up the shirt, not wanting John to wait any longer. Once she was button up, John grabbed her wrists and led her down the stairs, he opened the door to reveal the nice sunny day outside. Nora blocked her eyes with her right hands from the bright sun.

“Let’s get going dear, don’t want to keep Jacob waiting.” John said.

She nodded and got into the Suv, when she got in she saw Ryder in the driver’s seat. She remembered the plan that they told her, all she needed to do was stay calm and quiet. On the road, John was in the back with Nora all quiet and calm. Though his left hand was enjoying her thighs as he rubbed his fingers on her thigh. She was glad that she brought the pills Mitchell gave her, she hid it in her sleeves that were rolled up. Soon Nora saw that they were approaching a lake with some prisoners and peggies there waiting, she saw prisoners crying, tied up, and begging for mercy.

“You stay in the vehicle, while I deal with the baptizing. Jacob will be here soon.” John said, giving her a kiss on the head.

Once the car stopped, John got out of the vehicle and walked towards the people. When he was gone, she quickly grabbed the pills to take, Ryder handed her a bottle of water to take them.

“Your brother is coming, he needs to knock out John and Jacob first.” Ryder said.

“Alright.” Nora said.

After some time, Nora and Ryder saw Jacob’s truck arrive. Jacob got out of the passenger side and walked towards John, they were talking about something that they couldn’t hear. 

“Get ready, we’re going to drive fast, so hold on and stand down.” Ryder said, seeing Mitchell getting ready.

Outside, Jacob was talking to John.

“Was she behaving?” Jacob asked.

“Yep, made sure that she enjoyed everything.” John said.

“Good, maybe next time we give something new.” Jacob said, giving John a message.

“Oh I like the idea, we should ask Joseph.” John said, agreeing with the idea.

Suddenly Jacob scense something was wrong, he turned around to get hit in the head with a bad. John too was hit as well, they looked up to see Deputy Mitchell.

“Get him!” Jacob ordered.

Mitchell turned around and ran to the SUV where Nora was, he opened the door quickly and got in. peggies started shooting the SUV, suddenly Smoke grenades were being set off. They couldn’t see where the vehicle was going, all they could see was smoke.  
\------

“Alright, we’re losing them.” Mitchell said, looking back.

“What about Toby?” Nora asked, seeing Toby there as well.

“He’s safe, he’s secretly setting them off.” Ryder said.

“Ok, but still, should we go back.” Nora said, looking back outside.

“He's ok, no one will notice.” Mitchell said.

After escaping, they arrived at Falls End.

“Nora!” Joey said, walking up to her with tears in her eyes.

“Joey, I’m sorry I made you worry.” Nora said, hugging her.

“It’s ok, your dad was worried, he was about to storm up to the ranch or Jacob’s Veteran Center.” Joey said.

“Really?” Nora said, surprised to hear this.

“Yes, but your brother and Ryder were able to calm him down.” Mary said.

“That’s good, where is dad?” Nora asked.

“Oh my daughter is back!” Blair yelled.

She turned to see her father running up to her, giving her a big hug. He let go of her and checked her body, seeing if they hurt her. He saw some marks on her, but he knew that they would heal.

“Welcome back dear.” Aunt Carrie said.

“Aunt Carrie, Uncle Marcus.” Nora said, seeing them greeting her.

Nora looked at her uncle Marcus, he had a Stocky build, Brown (bald) hair, and Hazel eyes. He is in his 40s, while Aunt Carrie was 34 years old. Carrie has warm brown hair, she has brown eyes like her brother. She always wore her hair in a bun(like Mary May’s hairstyle.), she wore dark blue jeans, a blue and black plaid shirt, and riding boots on.

“Thank goodness you’re safe.” Carrie said.

“Sorry for making you worried.” Nora said, hugging her aunt.

“Why don’t you go in and wash up, then head back to the bar for some food.” Carrie said.

“Good idea.” Nora said.

She headed back to the house to get cleaned up, when she entered the house she felt back at home. She missed the cozy home, the couch, her bed, and her family. She headed upstairs and straight to the bathroom, as she turned on the water she started taking off the shirt. She then hopped into the shower, the shower felt good on her body, how it massages her head and back for her. She missed taking a shower, her body was aching from not being able to take a shower. She starts pouring some shampoo on her hands to scrub in her hair, after scrubbing and massaging her scalp she rinsed her hair. After rinsing her hair, she poured some conditioner on her hands and combed through her hair. She didn’t rinse it out though, she let it sit in her hair, she wanted her hair to be gone of tangles and notes. As she waited for her hair to be done letting the conditioner absorb, she couldn’t stop thinking about their hands and mouth. How they touched her nipples over and over again, twisting them, sucking them, and even biting on them. Her mouths kissing every part of her body, kissing her clit, nipples, neck, and even mouth. She moved her left hand down to her clit while her right was on her breast, she can still feel their fingers and mouth on her body. Licking her nipples and clit, for some reason they made her body feel good as they continued on her body, as she continued thinking about them more, she had problems standing as her legs shake. She leaned against the wall to keep her standing, her panting started heavy and she moaned a small but quiet enough so that no one heard her. Suddenly a knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

“I brought you clean clothes, they’ll be on the bed.” Carrie called out.

“Ok thanks.” Nora replied.

She quickly washed the conditioner out of her hair, wanting to get out and get some food. She didn’t know why she was thinking about them, for some reason their hands and mouths made her get lost in thoughts. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and hair. Once she entered her room she saw clean clothes on her bed, it was a white cotton bra, a side tie black bikini. Her aunt knew why she wears a bikini bottom, every time she was on a job she was always getting soaking wet from falling into the water or getting slashed, so she started wearing a bikini bottom instead. Next was a pair of cowgirl black jeans, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and boots for her to wear. Once she put them on she headed out the house and back to the bar, once she entered Nora saw her brother with Joey, Ryder talking to Kim, and Kim talking to Nick.

“Here you go hun, hamburger and cooked veggies.” Mary said, as she placed the plate on the table.

“Thanks.” Nora said.

“Nora, can I ask you something?” Mitchell asked.

“Sure, what is it?” she asked.

“How did Jacob find out that Eli was our uncle?” Mitchell asked, curious to know.

“When I arrived at his compound, I saw on the board and desk that he was looking for Eli. When I shouted out his name, Jacob was shocked to hear this. When I met them I only told them about us and friends, nobody else, But when I said Eli’s name, Jacob was shocked.” Nora explained.

“I see, I told Eli about this, he’s now aware and is fully alert.” Mitchell said.

“Sorry.” Nora apologies.

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault, it’s that damn Jacob.” Mitchell said.

After finishing her meal, Nora headed outside to enjoy the nice sun. She wasn’t able to go outside when she was with the Seeds. It was like they forbid her to go outside, they would have to be with her if she wanted to go outside. When she got outside, she saw Boomer outside waiting for her.

“Boomer, how are you?” she asked, petting his head.

Bark

“I know, I miss you too.” she said.

She was happy to be back home, but for how long, soon they’ll come here and attack everyone. She didn’t want her friends and family to be taken or killed by them, they are very important to her. She must stay strong and brave, she can’t let her family and friends down.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Nora was outside helping Mary with loading up the supplies onto the truck, Blair was delivering them to the Apple farm.

“Thanks for helping me.” Mary said.

“No problem, I don’t like sitting around doing nothing, so I thought I would help out here.” Nora said.

“I understand, sitting around is boring.” Mary said.

“Where’s Ryder and Mitchell?” Nora asked.

“They’re out working on taking down an outpost in Henbane, I believe it’s the gas station.” Mary said.

“Got it, I’m going to go see if anyone else needs help.” Nora said.

“Ok, see ya.” Mary said, waving her off.

Nora went to go see if Jerome or anyone else needs help, she headed to the church first to see if her aunt needed any help.

“Hi Aunt Carrie, Need any help?” Nora asked.

“No, we’re good, but can you go and let your uncle know that we’ll need meat soon.” Carried said.

“Got it.” Nora said, walking out of the church.

She walked outside to find her Uncle Marcus, she looked around to find, there he was talking to Burke about making a trap or an alarm.

“Uncle Marcus, Aunt Carrie told me that we’ll need meat soon.” Nora said.

“Ah I see, got it, I’ll hunt for food tomorrow.” Marcus said.

Nora then turned around to see her brother and Cousin return, they were in their large wolf-like humanoid creature, this is what a werewolf looks like. They were large wolf-like humanoid, with razor sharp claws and a set of large teeth. The werewolves have monstrous faces and muscular builds, their eyes in wolf form are yellow, their arms are longer, and possess more strength. Werewolves fur color is based on what their human form hair color is. 

“Welcome back, how was the Job?” Nora asked.

“Good, easy and quick.” Mitchell said.

“Wait, don’t change back into your human form here, go behind the bar.” Nora said, seeing her brother and cousin getting ready to change back.

“Oh right, sorry.” Mitchell said, forgot that they were in the open.

She watched as Mitchell and Ryder walked back to the bar, telling Mary May to grab a blanket to cover them. After changing back, they covered themselves with a blanket that Mary gave them.

“It’s a good thing we changed into our wolf form here, that way it would be easy for us to get our clothes.” Ryder said.

“Yeah, I didn’t want us to walk around naked.” Mitchell said.

“There you are Nora.” Jerome said, seeing Nora.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Will you be ok bringing a man named Dr. Proctor and his helper, he’s an expert doctor. We’ll need his help with the injured people.” Jerome explained.

“Sure thing, I don’t mind.” Nora said, accepting the job.

“Wait, I’ll go with you.” Mitchell said.

“I can do this, I don’t mind.” Nora said, trying to stop her brother.

“No, no, no, you are not going out there alone again.” Mitchell said, refusing to let her get taken again.

“Ok.” Nora said, already defeated.

Once Mitchell got his clothes on, he and Nora headed out to head to the clinic area. Mitchell looked out the window while Nora drove, after some silence, Mitchell started talking.

“Remember when Eli took us to go hunting, that was fun.” Mitchell asked.

“Yeah, he was fun to hangout, we would always bring back small animals for now until we were ready for the big ones.” Nora said.

“Those were great memories, let go hunting again sis.” Mitchell said.

“Deal, like old times.” Nora said, smiling in agreement.

Back at Falls End Mary is in her bedroom changing her shirt, hot and sweaty, she needed to get out of her shirt. She switched to a sleeveless brown shirt, after changing she headed back down stairs and outside to the storage. There were boxes of beer, wine, and some medicine for injuries. She grabbed one of the boxes off the top shelf, it had medicine for injured backs and head. As she pulled the box, one of the boxes was about to fall on her, but someone caught it.

“Ryder.” Mary said, seeing standing behind her.

“Saw you grabbing one of the boxes, didn’t want you hurt.” he said.

“Thanks, can you help me with the box?” Mary asked.

“Sure thing.” he said.

She watched as he reached his arms out to grab the box that Mary was trying to get, she watched in amazement. He was handsome. His dark brown hair and eyes like his mom, he has a muscular physique, a tan skin-tone, and is 6’0 like Mitchell. His hair is short and spiky, he a long sleeve henley t-shirt with a pair of loose fit jeans paired, and a pair of brown jungle boots. He looked like he was ready for an adventure. Mary stared at him with shyness and blushes, she then tried to shake it off.

“Here you go.” he said, handing her the box.

“Oh thank you.” Mary said, snapping out of her thoughts.

“No problem, need any other help?” Ryder asked.

“No, I'm good.” Mary said.

She walked into the bar and set the box onto the table, taking out medicine for people to rub on their body. As she was laying them on the table, Ryder walked in to see if Mary needed help.

“Need help?” he asked.

“Why don’t you give this to the injured people, they’ll need it.” Mary said.

“Got it.” Ryder said.

As he was about to grab them, his hand touched Mary’s hand, causing her to stop. They looked up at each other, eyes locked on, Mary's heart was pounding as she felt Ryder moving closer to her. Soon he leaned to her face closer, his lips almost touching hers when suddenly.

“Ryder we’re ba-” Nora said, when she saw the two of them.

“I'll let you two be alone.” Nora said, leaving them.

“We should go and help.” Ryder said.

“Y-yeah, we should, thanks for helping me get the box down.” Mary said.

“No problem.” he said.

\-------  
At Joseph’s compound, Joseph was in his room writing down his thoughts. He wrote how his people are growing, some troubles that the deputy has caused, and Nora. he then stopped writing, he couldn’t stop thinking about Nora. Her skin is so smooth, like flower petals. When he touched her skin, he felt like he was laying in a field of flower petals all over, covering him from head to toe. As he was lost in thoughts, Joseph was undoing his jeans, pulling his erection free. His hand gripped his member lightly and he began stroking it up and down, thinking of Nora in his head.

“You’re so,” he said, as he continued stroking his member.

Joseph strokes became a little more rhythmic, he then strokes them rougher, he was in a state of bliss. Joseph's whole body went tense, he bucked his hips as he ejaculated all over himself and on the table. Once finished he lingered in the moment, catching his breath before looking down at the mess. He then started thinking about her lips, how they will wrap around his member. Sucking, licking, and choking on his member. He wished she was here, sucking on his cock. The more he thinks about her, the more his member wants her. How he can give his seed to her, how he can make her lick his seed and swallow it. He wanted her, he wanted her body, lips, ass, and breast. 

“You’re perfect.” he said, letting out a relaxing sigh.


	13. saving Pratt and baby born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be put on a pause for a couple of days, I need to work on my part two story of Angel War from my previous story. Don't worry, I'll be working on the other chapters.

Five days have past, Nora was in the bar with Mary and Joey. She was helping with checking the ammo stock, making sure they have enough for the fight. There was enough for six months, as Joey was writing down how much ammo boxes were left in each box, she felt a pain hit her. She thought maybe the baby was kicking, but then it got worse.

“Nora, go get the doctor.” Joey said, touching her stomach.

Nora looked at her with shock, she knew what that meant.

“Dr. Proctor!” Nora shouted.

“What’s wrong?” Mitchell asked, sitting outside with Ryder.

“I think the baby’s coming!” Joey shouted.

Everyone was silent.

“What!?” Mitchell said, with a shocked face.

“Get her in the room!” the doctor said, running to the bar.

“Baby’s coming!” Mary said, walking her to the bedroom.

They heard the door closed, Nora waited outside with her family and friends. They waited outside, worried about the baby and Joey.

“Don’t worry Mitchell, I’m sure she’s fine.” Blair said, patting his son’s back.

“Are you sure, what if the baby is hurt?” Mitchell said, worrying about his family.

They then heard a baby cry.

“It’s a boy!” Mary shouted.

“A boy!” Mitchell shouted, happy to have a son.

“Congratulations!” everyone shouted.

“A nephew, finally.” Nora said.

“A baby boy, how wonderful.” Carrie said.

They saw Mary walking down the stairs with the baby in her arms.

“Here you go Mitchell, hold your son.” Mary said, handing him to Mitchell.

“Oh my son, baby Jack.” Mitchell said, holding his son.

“What a wonderful name.” Mary said.

“I agree son.” Blair said, looking at his grandson.

“Thanks everyone.” Mitchell said.

4 hours have past, Joey was now better from giving birth, she was now downstairs holding her baby in her arms with Mitchell. Everyone was celebrating baby Jack walker, Nora couldn’t stop staring at her baby nephew. How his baby face was like a baby animal, his small hands, legs, and face. She couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Oh my son, my sweet little boy.” Mitchell said, looking at his baby boy.

“He has your face.” Joey said, looking at her baby.

“And he has your eyes.” Mitchell said, giving Joey a kiss on the cheeks.

“Here are the clothes, we made sure that there are enough baby diapers.” Carrie said, handing the baby clothes.

“Thanks, these are Ryder’s old clothes?” Joey said.

“Yep, kept my son’s clothes.” Marcus said.

“Thanks.” Joey said.

“We took out his baby bed too, knowing that someday someone will need it.” Aunt Carrie said.

“Thank you.” Joey said.

“You’re welcome, you’re family now.” Carrie said.

A few days later everyone started working hard, Joey stayed at the bar with Mary, taking care of the baby. Nora has been out helping Grave and Jess with prisoners, Mitchell and Ryder have been busy with Henbane. Destroying the flowers, Blair and Marcus have been helping with supplies deliveries, and Jerome and Carrie were helping the injured people. 

“Nora you there?” Mitchell radioed.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Uncle Eli called, Wheaty’s been taken.” Mitchell said.

“Alright, I’ll meet you there.” Nora said.

“I’ll go with you.” Jess said.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yeah, you’ll need someone to get rid of the enemies.” she said, nodding.

“Thanks.” Nora said.

After some time, they made it to Eli’s bunker. 

“Thanks for coming, he’s the plan. Mitchell is in charge of getting Wheaty out of there, someone needs to go in and save him.” Eli said.

“I’ll go in.” Nora said.

“No!” Mitchell said.

“I’ll go in, you can join me if you want.” Nora said.

“Fine, Ryder will snipe them.” Mitchell said.

“Got it.” Ryder said.

“I’ll shoot the snipers.” Jess said.

“Thanks.” Eli said.

\-------  
Jacob was thrilled, his men radioed him that they captured one of Eli’s closest friends. The radio call from the training compound, Jacob told them to wait for him there with Wheaty. 

“Peaches!” he called.

“Y-yes sir.” he said, entering the room.

“Get in the truck, we’re going to the training compound.” Jacob ordered.

Pratt walked out of the room and headed to the truck, Jacob grabbed his gun, knife, and music box to play. He walked down the stairs and to his truck, seeing three peggies there and Pratt. He climbed into one of the parked pickups outside the veterans center, along with the two chosen in the backseat, and drove them to collect his new tool. The sun was scorching today and he squinted while navigating his way through the mountains, only taking around 20 minutes to reach his destination. After some time, he arrived at the destination. There chosen greeted him, behind their red masks, Jacob nodded to them and asked them to lead him to Wheaty. There they led him to the stairs to the basement creaked as he made his way to the teenage wannabe hero, passing racks of shoes, sweaters, and Joseph’s book neatly piled on rickety shelves. There he saw Wheaty, bound with a black hood over his head, on his knees for quite some time it seemed as he swayed back and forth in agony from his stressful position. Swaggering over, he studied the teenager, he was like a weak animal captured by hunters. He snatched the hood from the boy's head who immediately recoiled and leveled a hateful glare at Jacob.

“Wheaty, right?” Jacob jabbed mockingly.

“Fuck you” Wheaty spat back at him. “Eli’s gonna send a team for me and they’re gonna fuck you up you s- OOF!”

His voice was cut off by a kick to the gut from the soldier, who then watched him hit the floor with a thud and cough until he gagged. 

“Weak” Jacob chided under his breath.

Suddenly they heard gunshots, Jacob turned around to see what it was. Jacob left the room to investigate the gunshots, when he turned around to go investigate he was hit in the head with a shovel.

“Wheaty!” a female voice called out.

“Nora?” he said, seeing her.

“Let’s go!” she said, cutting his ropes and running out of the building.

Jacob got up with angry and excitement, Nora was here. That means her brother must be here too.

“Go after the others, I’m going after the girl” he ordered with a snarl.

“Run!” Ryder shouted, shooting the snipers.

Jacob saw Mitchell with Pratt, running with him. He watched as all four of them hopped into the truck, there Jess Black was driving.

“Go Jess!” Mitchell said, hitting the side truck.

She sped off onto the road, quickly driving away. Jacob let out an angry growl, watching his men go after them.  
\-----  
On the road, Jess and the team looked back to make sure that no one was following them. They made shortcuts on the road that Eli told them, the short cuts helped them escape the peggies and Jacob.

“Thanks for saving me.” Wheaty said.

“No problem.” Mitchell said.

“You ok Pratt?” Nora asked, seeing his shaken form.

“Y-yeah, I can’t believe you saved me.” he said.

“We can’t leave our partner behind, no one gets left behind.” Mitchell said.

“Thanks.” Pratt said.

After dropping off Wheaty, they headed back to Holland to tend to Pratt. After the drive, they made it to Falls End.

“Pratt!” Joey said, seeing him.

“Joey…. You gave birth to a baby.” Pratt said, seeing Joey holding her son.

“Yep, his name is Jack.” Joey said.

“Meet our son.” Mitchell said.

“He’s so adorable, he has your face and Joey’s eyes.” Pratt said, seeing baby Jack.

“Yep, come on, let’s get you treated.” Mitchell said.

“Thanks.” Pratt said, as he was led to Jerome and the doctor.

After waiting, Pratt came out from the doctor, all treated and hungry.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” Mitchell said.

“Thanks.” Pratt said.

They all went to the bar to get Pratt some food, seeing how Jacob barely let him eat. 

“I can’t believe I’m finally free, thanks.” Pratt said.

“No problem, take your time to heal.” Mitchell said.

“He’s right Pratt.” Earl said.

“This time, I’m no longer afraid.” Pratt said, seeing he’s now free from Jacob.

“That’s the spirit, why don’t you train to be stronger first.” Ryder said.

“Good idea, I’ll need to be strong and brave.” Pratt said.

After eating, Pratt went to go walk around the area, wanting to explore and see what they added. He noticed they were getting a fence build and some guns at each entrance, there he saw people setting up the alarms. He looked around to see the people working hard, then he remembered something, Jess Black. She helped the siblings save him and Wheaty, he decided to go and tell her thank you. He walked around looking for Jess Black, she was nowhere to be found, then he headed to a house where someone used to live. But they were killed, now the guns for hire stay there to rest. He walked in. “Jess you here?” he called out, no answer. He headed upstairs to see if she was in the bedroom, there were at least three bedrooms. He opened the first door, nothing, then the second, empty. Then he opened the third door, there Jess was laying on the bed in pain.

“Jess you ok?” he asked, walking over to her.

“Get out!” she yelled.

Pratt looked at her with shock, she was in heat. “Jesus, don’t worry, i’ll go get the medicine!” Pratt said, running to go grab the medicine. He came back in seconds, medicine in his hand. He was about to give it to her when Jess grabbed him and pulled him to her. “Please Pratt, help me.” Jess said, letting out her tears. Pratt looked at her in shocked, did she mean that she wanted him to fuck her. “But Jess.” Pratt said, but Jess kissed him on the lips. “Please.” she said, crying more.

Jess welcomes him into the bed with legs spread, her body flushing as he lays atop her. He didn’t want to do it now, but seeing her in pain, he had no choice. He then worked on removing her clothes off her, making it easy for her to feel her body free. He licks a trail up her neck, Jess starts kissing his neck in return, feeling his body on hers. Pratt stops her after a moment, his grip tight on her wrist, and she whines in distress. “Please,” she sobs, wanting him to fill her up and stop the heat.

“Alright.” Pratt said, seeing her all in tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just want to let everyone know, I'm still on break, but I forgot to post two chapters that i finished.

The next day, Jess wakes up to the morning sun hitting her face. She covered her face with her hand, blocking the light. She turned her head around to face away from the sun, only to see Pratt next to her. She sat up quickly, realizing that they were naked in bed together.

“Oh fuck no, don’t tell me.” she said, looking down at her body.

Seeing kiss marks and bite marks on her body, everything was coming back to her. How they fucked in bed together, kissed each other, they did everything together.

“Morning, feeling better?” Pratt said.

“Tell me i did this?” Jess asked, face all blushed.

“Yep, you refused to take the medicine I was about to give you.” Pratt said.

“Did we have sex?” Jess asked.

“Yep, naked.” Pratt said.

“Get your clothes on before someone sees us.” Jess said.

“Alright, by the way.” Pratt said.

“What?” she asked, already annoyed.

“Thanks for saving me back there.” Pratt said.

“You’re welcome.” she said, softening on him.

“Jess you there, we ne-” Ryder said, barging in the bedroom.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Ryder said, seeing their naked body.

“I hate you Pratt.” Jess said.

“Sorry.” he said.

\-------  
On the road, Ryder, Mitchell, and Nora were on the road. Heading to Whitetails to help Eli with something important, he didn’t want to tell them over the radio, since someone might be listening. They arrived at the destination, where Eli and Wheaty were standing next to a truck full of boxes.

“What’s this?” Mitchell asked.

“I have a secret bunker in Holland near Falls End, take our stuff to that hideout.” Eli said.

“Got it, we’ll take care of it.” Mitchell said, getting inside the truck.

“Good, let me know that everything is set.” Eli said.

The three drove off onto the road, heading back to Holland to find the hidden Bunker that Eli told them. Nora and Ryder drove behind, while Mitchell drove in the front. After some time, they made it to the area, it was located between Falls End and Larry’s trailer house. They found the hidden bunker, it was covered by a worn out blanket and three rocks on top.

“Well, better unpack.” Mitchell said.

“Right.” Ryder and Nora said.

\--------  
At Jacob’s compound, he’s throwing his knives at the picture of Eli hanging on the wall. There was a shooting target board in his office, there was Eli’s picture stabled to the board. Jacob threw his knives at his face, trying to figure out where he was and how to find him. He’s been searching for him for what felt like forever, he remembered how Eli built him and his brothers the bunkers they needed. When the bunkers were done being built, Eli somehow figured out what Jacob and his brothers were doing, he then left. Jacob had a feeling that Eli was going to tell someone to arrest him and his brothers, that Jacob can not let go. He searched for him days and nights, trying to find him. He’s captured some of Eli’s people, but they still refuse to tell him where Eli is. Then it clicked him, there is one person who can tell where Eli is. All he needs to do is capture them again, he needs Nora.

“She’s the only one who knows where Eli is, besides, he’s their uncle.” Jacob said.

He will enjoy torturing her, finding a way to get her to tell where Eli is. He enjoyed seeing his people beg, but the one thing is that he rather see Nora beg him to fuck her. He wanted to see her beg for him, he wanted to see her suck on his cock. Filling her up with his seed until she’s pregnant, filling her mouth with his seed. He wanted to mark her as his, he wanted her to be his pet. Broken and tamed, a collar on her neck, she would look perfect for that. Jacob enjoyed when she was licking his dick, he wanted to watch her again, except this time he wanted to watch her suck on it. Watching her is like watching a movie or a scene, he would enjoy watching her forever, sucking on his cock.


	15. Falls End ambush

Ryder, Nora, and Mitchell have finished unpacking the stuff for Eli, they returned to Falls End to rest.

“Man he has a lot.” Ryder said, rubbing his neck.

“No kiddin, but he needs those stuff to help his team.” Mitchell said.

“Let’s head inside to relax.” Nora said, walking into the bar.

“Welcome back, how was the job?” Mary said.

“Tiring.” Ryder said.

“What did you have to do?” Mary asked.

“Eli wanted us to transfer some of his stuff to his hidden bunker.” Mitchell said.

“I didn’t know he had a hidden bunker.” Mary said.

“Yeah, only he knows, we’re not allowed to tell.” Ryder said, taking a seat.

“Makes sense, why don’t you go and rest.” Mary said.

“Good idea, call us if something is wrong.” Mitchell said.

“Will do.” Mary said.

Mitchell headed to his house to rest, there his aunt was washing baby clothes for Joey, getting the clothes all cleaned.

“Welcome back, need anything?” she asked.

“No, just want to rest.” Mitchell said.

“Ok, Joey is up there too.” Aunt Carrie said.

Mitchell headed upstairs to rest on his bed, there he sees Joey sitting on the bed holding her baby. Mitchell walked his way over to hug his girlfriend and baby.

“Hello my dear, how is baby Jack?” Mitchell asked.

“He’s been sleeping, your aunt has been helping out.” Joey said.

“That’s good, I need a nap.” Mitchell said, laying back on the bed.

“Why don’t we rest.” Joey said, placing the baby in his crib.

“Are you sure?” Mitchell said.

“Yes, I need a rest too.” Joey said.

“Alright.” Mitchell said.

Outside Nora went to go feed Boomer, Peaches, and Cheeseburger. She fed them meat and some plants that she collected, the plants help with their wounds and health. She watched as they ate happily, she saw Pratt and Jess trained not too far. She let out a small laugh when Ryder told her and Mitchell that Pratt and Jess were naked. Pratt walked in the bar with a hand mark on his face, Jess must have been embarrassed or angry at Pratt.

“Hey flower, how was the job?” her dad asked.

“Good, Eli asked us to take his stuff to his hidden bunker.” Nora said.

“That’s good, you always need a backup.” Blair said.

“Yeah, what about you, what have you been doing?” Nora asked.

“Just finished delivering, Marcus is now unloading the empty boxes.” Blair said.

“Don’t work too much dad.” Nora said.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I won’t.” Blair said, patting her head.

The two walked back to the house to rest, there they see Aunt Carrie has just finished folding the clothes.

“I made you guys sandwiches in the fridge, help yourself.” Carrie said, carrying the basket up the stairs.

“Thanks.” Blair said, sitting down on the couch.

“Where’s Mitchell?” Nora asked.

“Upstairs resting with Joey.” Aunt Carrie said.

“Ok.” Nora said, walking to the fridge.

Nora took out the sandwich for her to eat, there she sat down and started eating. She started missing her mom, wishing she was here to help out. But she knows that her mother is watching from the heavens, she knows that she’s protecting her family. As she was lost in thought, she then felt her heat coming, she went to the bathroom to grab her medicine to take. She didn’t want her heat to bother her, after taking the pills, she headed back downstairs to see her dad resting on the couch.

“There you are Nora, mind helping me with the crates?” Grace said.

“Sure.” Nora said, walking outside with Grace.

There were empty crates in the back of the truck, they were used for Molotov and for food supplies, Grace picked them up from the outposts, helping restock the supplies for them.

“How are you doing Grace?” Nora asked.

“Tired, but doing fine.” Grace said, unloading the crates.

“Don’t overwork yourself, take a break.” Nora said.

“Good idea, I’ll take a break once I'm done.” Grace said.

“Ok.” Nora said.

*three weeks later*

Nora and Mitchell have been relaxing on a nice Monday morning, everyone has been doing fine. Nick and Kim’s baby was born, they named her Carmina. Earl, Burke, and Jerome have been working on finding a way to destroy the Seeds. Eli and Dutch have been keeping in touch, making plans to stop them. Blair and Marcus have been checking on the outposts, and Ryder is bringing in rescuers. In the bar, Nora is holding baby Jack in her arms.

“He has your eyes brother.” Nora said, cradling him.

“He’s going to grow up big and strong.” Mitchell said, looking at his son.

“If you guys had a daughter, what would you name her?” Nora asked.

“If we have a girl, we’ll name her Kelly.” Joey said.

“And if any man tries to hurt her or go out with her, they’ll have to deal with me!” Mitchell said, holding his gun.

“Good luck Joey.” Nora said, looking at her brother.

“Thanks.” Joey said.

Jack then started crying, wanting his mother.

“Here you go.” Nora said, handing him.

“It’s ok sweetie, mommy’s here.” Joey said, cradling him.

She then started breastfeeding him, seeing him wanting milk. 

“Can’t wait to see him grow up, he’s going to be just like you brother.” Nora said, looking at Jack.

“Yeah, I’ll teach him ever-” he was then cut off by someone.

“Peggies are here!” one of the watchers shouted.

Everyone got up and headed outside, Aunt Carrie took Kim and Joey into Mary’s room. Everyone else grabbed their guns and started shooting, Peggies storming the area with trucks and running towards them. Pratt and Ryder went to deal with the west side, Jerome and Mitchell on the east side, Nora and Jess dealing the south side, and Mary and Grace dealing with the east side. Everyone started shooting, peggies going full charge on them, they brought judges, heavy armor, and rocket launchers. Peggies shooting on the trucks with the guns attached.

“What the hell, why didn’t anyone report!?” Mitchell said, shooting the enemies.

“They must have snipper at the caller!” Jerome said.

“Shit, we need to keep them away from this area!” Pratt said.

“Burke, keep them away from the bar!” Mitchell shouted.

“Got it!” he said, running to the bar.

Everyone started shooting, then people started getting shot with bliss bullets, the peggie dragged their bodies to the cans, throwing them inside.

“Shit, they have bliss bullets!” Ryder said.

“Everyone, watch out!” Earl said, shooting the enemies.

People tried to dodge the bullets, but they were getting hit by the bullets, people collapsing on the ground. Peggies dragging them to the van, throwing them in. Mary and Grace ran to the bar to avoid the bullets, but then Mary got hit. Her vision getting blurry, little lights appearing in her vision. She can barely stand as her body starts to fall asleep.

“Mary!” Ryder shouted, seeing her get taken by the peggies.

Ryder ran up to Mary, trying to save her, but the peggies were shooting at him. Pratt ran up to him, pushing him down to take cover.

“Let’s roll!” one of the peggies shouted, getting into the vehicle.

The peggies started retreating to their vehicles, driving off with the captured people.

“NO!” Ryder said.

\------  
At the ranch, John was sitting on the couch looking at his papers of people who confessed. 

“John.” Lonny said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“They captured some people from Falls End, one of them is Mary May.” Lonny said.

“Make sure that they are in separate rooms, no one else in with them.” John oreded.

“Yes sir.” Lonny said, leaving the ranch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I will take a two and a half week break again, my allergies are bothering me. But don't worry, i'll be typing the chapters while i'm on break again. Also this chapter will be edited later, so some parts will change.

In the bunker, Mary starts to wake up on a mattress. She looked around to see that she was in the ceiling, panic rose inside her, flashbacks, and sad memories of her being here again. Suddenly the door opened, revealing John.

“Welcome back Mary, it’s been a while hasn’t it.” John said, walking in.

“Fuck you.” she said, giving him a glare.

“Now now, that’s not very nice.” John said, raising his finger.

“Mitchell and the others will beat you up, you’ll regret capturing us.” Mary said.

“I don’t think so.” John said, letting out an evil laugh.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“They’ll be captured soon, once they try to save you, it will be too late to escape.” John said.

Mary knew what he meant, this was a trap for them, once they entered the bunker. They’ll be captured, she needs to find a way to escape, before-

“Beside, I have a surprise present for someone to see.” John said.

\------  
Back at Falls End, everyone is in the church getting their injuries treated. Earl and Burke let out a frustrated sigh, Pratt and Mitchell helping the injured get inside the church, and Nora helping the doctor make some medicine.

“Shit, how many did we lose?” Burke asked.

“5 dead, 26 captured, and 11 injured.” Mitchell said, placing the injured person on the mattress.

“Shit, they took Mary.” Jerome said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get her back.” Mitchell said.

“I know you will, but first, let’s treat the injured first.” Jerome said, patting his back.

The rest started working helping the injured people, treating their wounds.

“Sharky, Hurk, will you be ok grabbing more wood to fix our fence?” Burke asked.

“No problem.” Sharky said.

“Grace, Jess, you two will find some fence wire to build.” Burke ordered.

“Got it.” they said.

“Pratt, Ryder, help with checking the weapons and ammo.” Burke said.

“Got it.” they said.

Nora, help the doctor with his medicine.” Burke said.

“On it.” she said.

“Mitchell, help Jerome with the wounds.” he ordered.

“On it.” 

“Me and Earl will help with cleaning up the mess.” Burke said.

After everyone got to work, Joey and Kim helped wrap up the injured people, Nick and Adelaide worked on helping clean the damage. Nora helping the doctor mix the plants to make medicine, and Mitchell working on collecting the guns that are still left on the ground. Their Uncle and dad are working on making a pile of dead peggies to get rid of, their aunt helped with making some tea and soup for the injured to eat.

“You ok?” Mitchell asked, seeing his aunt all sad.

“Yes, we worked so hard to save everyone, and now they’re all captured again.” Aunt Carrie said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll save them again, we mustn’t give up.” Mitchell said.

“You’re right.” Carrie said.

Three days later, Mitchell and Ryder decided to head out and save the people from the Seeds. Nora stayed behind to help Falls End to clean up the mess. Mitchell and Ryder headed to the bunker to get Mary out, they knew John had her there. After arriving, the boys got out and started making a plan.

“So what should we do?” Ryder asked.

“We should sneak in, we need to stay close to the shadows.” Mitchell said.

“Got it, we just need to make sure that no one sees us.” Ryder said, agreeing with the plan.

Suddenly, they heard something snap behind them, they turned around to see who it was. Only to be shot by the bliss bullet, Mitchell and Ryder trying to stay awake. They collapse on the ground, hearing the peggies saying they caught them.


End file.
